Angels and Demons
by Leawesomesause
Summary: The Angel Alice was always curious about the surface world. She had heard so many stories. Now it's her turn to walk among the humans. With help from her new guide, she will go on a few adventures and meet some new friends, even make a few enemies. Fem!Angel!EnglandxDemon!America
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Hetalia – Angels and Demons**

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

Chapter 1

Alice flew around the sky, turning on her back and staring up at the emptiness above her. She hummed to herself as she periodically landed on a cloud and glanced down at the world below. She always dreamed over going down there, to the surface. But she was always told it would be better for her to stay in the sky.

But, of course, she never really listened. The more of the woes the other Angels told her of the surface world, the more and more she wanted to go.

She begged and pleaded with her caretaker to go, but she would never get a reply. Only 'It's too dangerous' Or, 'Have you not SEEN what's been going on down there'.

But finally her caretaker finally cracked under the constant storm of asking and pleading. Now she was scheduled for a trip down to the service for a whole month. The only rules where, she could not tell anyone she was an angel and that she could not come back in till her time was up.

She bounced excitedly on her cloud. FINALLY, she could go and see what humans where like. She fell back against the cloud, sighing contently. A little nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

She closed her emerald eyes, drifting off into her own thoughts.

-  
Not to shortly after, she was rudely broken from her thoughts by her caretaker, who was hovering over her cloud.

"Alice! Could you not hear me? You're going to be late!" Her caretaker crossed her arms, stomping her foot impatiently on the air.

"Oh! I apologize, caretaker." She hopped off her cloud, floating beside her. "What am I late for… exactly?"

"I'll explain on the way." Her caretaker shook her head, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to a large cloud embankment.

Once they landed, they looked around and saw quite a few other angels where gathered.

"Will you tell me now?" Alice pouted a bit, still being dragged by her Caretaker to the top of the embankment.

"You're going to the surface."

"The surface? Now? But I thought you had just asked the other caretakers."

"I did." Her caretaker took her to a shining pedestal where some other caretakers where gathered. "They decided you've learned enough to go on your own now. So… They're allowing you an immediate trip down." She turned to her, concern written on her face. "Now… I want you to be careful down there. Okay? No telling anyone where you came from, if you have to, make something up. No telling anyone what you are, either. And stay away from the Demons. Understood?"

Alice nodded, a slightly lump forming in her throat. Demons where on the surface, of course, that she knew. All Angels and Demons went to the Surface every now and then, to check on the people.

Well, that was so more the case for the Angels. The Demons only went to pester and frighten the people.

"Now, while you're on the surface, you'll be disguised as a human. I don't want to hear about you using your wings unless you absolutely have to." Her Caretaker continued.

"What? I can't fly around?" She pouted.

"No. And if I heard that you have, I'll see to it you don't go to the surface for a long time. Now.. do you remember what all I told you?"

"Don't tell anyone where I came from, don't tell anyone what I am, and stay away from demons."

Her caretaker nodded, turning to the pedestal. "When you're ready, you may descend."

She floated up to the pedestal, stepping on and waited a moment.

"Remember what I told you!" Her caretaker called as a light began to build around the pedestal.

There was a bright flash that blinded her for, everything going black.

-  
She coughed, hard, as smoke billowed around her. She had no idea the trip down to the surface would be so bumpy.

She glanced around. She was in a field just outside of a large city. That would be a good place to start her exploration.

She went to stand, but stopped, feeling a sharp pain in her back.

She looked behind her to see the feathers on her wings, and the wing itself, begin to shrivel up and retreat into her form.

She hissed as the last of her wings disappeared. She didn't think that would hurt. She waited a moment so she could get her bearings. She stood shakily, swaying a bit.

"Man." She muttered, rubbing the dirt off of her new found clothing. "They could have at least picked clothes that where flattering."

She was wearing a long grey trench coat and underneath was a long sleeved grey shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I guess it's better than nothing." She shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets and beginning her trek to the city.

-  
She glanced around, the smog of the place was thick and made her cough, not to mention the people where rude and nearly all of them looked like they were ready to collapse.

'_This must be the slums._' She thought, noticing a man with a cardboard sign. '_These poor people. I can't believe they live like this._'

She continued on, drawing her trench coat closer to her as she walked, receiving odd looks from some men, and even a few women.

When she finally reached the middle of the city, everything looked better. People where more lively, the only men holding signs where advertising things, but some were still quite rude.

A man bumped into her, then yelled at her to watch where she was going. Confusing her.

"But, sir." Her voice was meek and had a hint of fear to it. "You where the one to bump into me."

"Just watch yourself, next time! Got it!" The man snapped, making her cringe back. He stomped away, yelling obscenities to no one in particular.

She continued on, shivering slightly.

"Hey. Hey lady." A man leaning up against the side of a building in an alley way spoke up, catching her attention. He had dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

She glanced around, the looked back at him, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you." He nodded, leaning off the wall and walking up to her. "What's a broad like you doin' in a dump like this?"

She blinked, confused by the question. "W-Well... I've never been to a big city before-"

"Ha!" The man laughed, smirking. "So, you're a small town girl, eh? And from your accent, you're British as well! What? You come from one of 'em small Rural English villages?"

"Y-Yes… I do." She blushed lightly, looking away.

"What bring you all the way to the states, then? Don't you Brit's have your own big cities?" The man seemed intrigued by her reaction.

"W-Well… I've never been to America before… so I decided to take a trip." Where did this guy get off asking such questions?

"And you came to this dump?" He laughed again. "Well, I wish you luck, Miss….?"

"Kirkland." She answered simply.

He smirked again, half bowing. "I wish you luck, Miss Kirkland."

"Thank you, sir." She nodded, then began back on her way.

That man… seemed familiar.

Those blue eyes where in her mind for the rest of the day as she explored around. She kept racking her brain on where she could have possible seen the man before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She entered a room at a hotel not far from where she had met the man, in fact, she was hoping to see him again and try to get some answers as to why he was so familiar to her.

The room was quite dull, the most she could get with the meek amount of money that was supplied for her after leaving. There was peeling wall paper that happened to be an off shade of green, brown dirty carpet, a couch with one or two springs sticking out of the bottom, a coffee table with a wobbly leg and a T.V. that looked like it was from the 60's.

Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what year, month or day it was.

She frowned, stalking over to the T.V. and flicking it on.

Yep. It was in black and white.

She dialed it to a local news station and took a seat on the couch, being careful of the springs.

"And on this cloudy, Sunday, August 12th, it looks like we're going to get some rain tonight and into the after noon tomorrow-"

She sighed. Well, that explained the month and day, but what year?

She stood, walking over to a desk in front of a window overlooking the street and found a newspaper that looked recent. She glanced at the headlines, Saturday, August 11th 1984.

'_1984, huh? Boy, does time fly._' She yawned, her eyes drooping. She stalking into the bed room, which was connected to the living room. She took one good look at the bed and sighed.

It looked well worn, it's iron bar head and foot rest rusted and bent from years of use.

She decided it was better than nothing and laid down, the springs giving a loud groan in protest. She curled up under the thin blanks and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with those familiar blue eyes.

Alfred stood on a roof top, looking over the city. His thoughts where completely wrapped around the young English woman he had met before. He felt as though he knew those sparkling Emerald eyes from somewhere. But he just didn't know where.

He ruffled his hair, the loose bangs falling limply into his face, over his eyes and around his horns.

He knew he would see her, Miss Kirkland, again. But when?

He contemplated hunting her down, but if he did that, she might become frightened of him and then he would never get the answers he was seeking.

His bat like wings twitched, aching for flight.

He glanced up at the cloudy sky, he could smell the rain that hid within them, just waiting for the perfect moment to drench some poor soul out on the street caught without a coat or umbrella.

He flapped his wings, taking off into the air. The stench of the human's was bad enough, mix that with rain and you'll be gagging for weeks.

And then, something hit him, as he flew over the city, looking down at the ever so bothersome human's as they carried on with their night life, like ants. That Kirkland girl didn't smell like other human's. Granted, she smelt of smog and the impending rain, but then there was something else. Something hidden behind those smells, only those with keened senses could catch it.

She smelt like a-

No, there was no one she was one of THEM. An ANGEL. From the stories he heard, they were stuck up and very pompous. And they just loved to flaunt their huge wings around.

And from what he could tell, she held none of the traits and had no huge white wings attached to her back.

But why was she so familiar?


	2. Chapter 2 - Something unexpected

**\\AN/: Apparently people want to see more of this story, so here's Chapter 2.**  
**For those who are wondering why Alfred is a demon, don't worry. It shall be explained later. ^^**

**Sorry for the little mistakes in the first chapter. I'm still learning how to use it. -.-'**

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

Chapter 2

She woke the next morning to the sound of an alarm blaring in her ear.

She jumped out of bed, startled. She looked over at the alarm clock and smacked it, shutting it up. She had never set the alarm.

She shrugged, whoever had used the room last must have set it. She looked at the time, it was only 8:30 am.

Stretching, she went into the bathroom, splashing her face with cool water, then walked into the living room, looking out the window.

What the woman said on the news was right, it was raining, though it was mostly a light drizzle. This dampened her mood a bit, she was so excited with the prospect of going and exploring more, but she guess that would have to wait, seeing as she had no umbrella.

She played it off, it was only a drizzle and he trench coat would keep her dry through that, at least.

She went downstairs, excited once again to be going out to explore. She walked past the register, but stopped, seeing umbrella's on the counter and a sign that said '2$'.

After buying an umbrella, she made her way outside, glancing around.

'_So this is what happens to all the water we dump._' She thought, watching the water drip from the edge of her umbrella.

She found a small café that was open and stepped inside. After a quick meal she was on her way again, stopping every so often to look at sights or to visit little shops.

After a while, she started to feel like she was being followed. She tried her best to shake off the feeling, but no matter how hard she tried, she still felt it.

Paranoia getting to her, she turned into an alley way, hoping to escape her pursuer's sight.

But she still felt it.

She picked up her pass, but soon found herself at a dead end.

She turned on her heels quickly, facing her pursuer.

Or should I say, Pursuers.

They were two thin looking men with devilish grins on their faces.

"Oh, dear." One spoke up, he had a thick Danish accent. "What do we have here? A lovely little angel's lost her way home, hm?"

His friend laughed heartedly. "I'd say she's FALLEN!" His accent was German.

"Or soon to be." The Danish one's hands turned into long, sharp talons as he reached for her, taking her arm.

She yelped, feeling his claws dig into her flesh. "L-Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't play dumb with us!" The German spat, his eyes glinting and becoming slits, like a cats. "We know what you are, ANGEL."

She stared at the two with wide eyes. "Y-You're demons?"

"That's right!" The Danish one laughed. "You have no chance against us, angel. You should have stayed on your little cloud."

She opened her mouth to cry out for help, but the Danish one was quick to cover her mouth.

"Uh-Uh." He said in a teasing manner, winking at her. "We don't want you to spoil our fun, now. It's not often we get to see angels."

"Oi! What's going on here?!" A voice called from above them, grabbing her captive's attention.

"Al-"

This was just enough of a distraction for her to escape.

She brought up her knee swiftly, connecting to the Danish man's crotch.

His eyes widened and he doubled over, groaning in pain.

"Hey!" The German snapped, reaching for her with sharp talon hands.

She was quick to avoid his hold, rushing pass him and out of the alley. She ran as fast as she could, the rain that now began to poor a bit heavier stinging her skin as she fled.

"You idiots." The voice from before called out, the owner dropping onto the ground before the pair. "You let her get away and she knows what you are."

"Well, if you hadn't distracted us-" The Danish one shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Silence, Matthias."

"Sorry, Alfred." 'Matthias muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Now… tell me who this girl was." Alfred said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"W-Well… we don't know WHO exactly." The German one muttered. "But we had a feeling she was an angel."

"So, Gilbert, what you're telling me is that; you went after some girl with a hunch that she might just be an angel." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Well… yeah." Gilbert muttered, shrinking back.

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "I swear, I don't know how you two haven't been called back yet."

"Because we're a valuable asset on the ground?" Matthias added sheepishly, giving a small smile.

"I'm starting to think you'd be more valuable six feet under." Alfred growled. "If you see that girl again, bring her to me. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Both nodded.

"Good." He took off with a large thrust of his wings, returning to the roof tops.

"That guy sure is hot headed." Gilbert muttered, looking over to Matthias.

"You're one to talk." The other muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and wondering out of the alley.

-  
She finally found a place to rest, on a soaked park bench. She sat, burying her face in her hands as she let out a long sigh.

"What's the matter, lassie?" A thick Scottish accented voice spoke up.

She glanced up, looking at the newcomer.

He was a man about her age with shaggy red hair, green eyes and a cigarette lulling out of the corner of his mouth.

"You look a bit down." The man sat next to her, giving her a sideways glance.

"It's just…" She sighed, looking away. "A lot of crazy stuff has been happening since I came to this city."

"This city is known for its oddities." He muttered, leaning back against the bench. "What's got you down? Demons? Fellow Angels?"

She turned to look at the man incredulously. "What? How did you-"

"It's not hard to spot the woes of a fellow Angel." The man nodded, giving a lopsided smirk.

"You're an Angel?" She blinked.

"Yes, ma'am. Just call me Alistair."

"It's nice to meet you, Alistair." She extended a hand to him. "I'm Alice."

"Alice." He tested the name as he shook her hand, then his smirk turned into a grin. "What a lovely name. "

"T-Thank you." She muttered, glancing away once again.

After a moment of silence, Alistair finally spoke up.

"How long have you been on the surface, lass?"

She furrowed her brows. "Only a day. How long have you been here?"

"Quite a long time." He muttered, glancing to the dark sky. "I'd say… a few years."

"A few years?" She turned to him, surprised. "What would possess you to stay here for that long?"

"It's not my doing." He shrugged. "Or, rather, it kind of is. I did some things my first time here I shouldn't have, so I've been sent to live down here as a punishment."

"What did you do?"

He was silent for a moment, then looked back down at her, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. "I used my wings. I used my wings when I was told not to. I used them for selfish reasons. And for that, they were taken from me and I have been forced to live here."

"O-Oh." She muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, lassie." He stuck his cigarette back in his mouth, giving a grin. "I've learned to adapt. It's not as bad as one would thing."

"It's not?"

"Nope! There are plenty of women around here to make me want to stay!" He laughed heartily, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes at him. What a pig.

"Well, it was fun chatting with you, lass." He stood, nodding at her. "I shall be off."

"You're going?" She blinked up at him.

"Indeed, ma'am. Don't worry, I'm sure our paths will cross again." He turned at that, making his way out of the park.

She watched him leave for a moment, then smiled, shaking her head. That man was odd.

She stood, making her own way out of the park, going back to explore the city.

**\\AN:/ And so we add a few more characters. Welcome Matthias, Gilbert and Alistor. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**\\AN:/ Another Chapter! ... To be honest, I never thought I would get such a good reaction out of this story. I'm glad you all like it. ^^**

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

Chapter 3

Alfred stood in an alley way, watching the steady fall of rain drench those who walked on the street.

He scanned every face, hoping to see that Kirkland girl again.

She had been completely encasing his thoughts, making it hard to concentrate on other matters. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her sparkling Emerald ones. Whenever he listened to the wind, he could have sworn he heard the intriguing soprano tone of her voice.

Not to mention, that girl those buffoons where bothering look like her. He had only caught a short glimpse of her, but he could have sworn the girl had the same golden locks as Kirkland.

He continued to scan the few people that where on the street.

"She should be here." He muttered to himself, crossing his arms. "This is quite the tourist area."

As he said those words, he noted long golden locks across the street, nearly hidden by a black umbrella.

That must be her.

He made his way across the street, being careful not to catch her attention just yet.

-  
Alice walked down the sidewalk, glancing around at the tall buildings all around her. It was quite amazing. Who knew humans could build something so amazing?

She adjusted her umbrella so she could look up at the dark shy. Rain was such an inconvenient thing. Why had they decided to poor it on the poor humans?

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, like before. She went ridged and stopped in her tracks, looking behind her.

"Hello, Miss Kirkland." The man with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes from before was standing behind her, half bowing.

"Y-You again?" She blinked, surprised to see him.

"I knew we would meet again." A small smile played on his face as he straightened himself. "I never really properly introduced myself. My name is Jones, Alfred F. Jones."

" 'F'?" She cocked her head to the side a bit. "What does the 'F' stand for?"

He winked at her, a grin replacing his smile. "That's a secret."

She looked away, blushing slightly. What was this feeling that suddenly came over her? "W-Well… allow me to properly introduce myself then." She looked back at him, extending a hand. "I am Alice Kirkland."

"Alice." He took her hand, bringing to his lips and laying a small kiss on her knuckles. "What a lovely name for someone as lovely as you."

Her heart fluttered and she quickly took her hand away from him. "Y-Yes, well."

"I was wondering something." He glanced into her eyes for a moment, then looked away.

"What is it?" She blinked.

"I was wondering if you'd let me show you around the city." He continued to look away, acting shy suddenly. "There are many things to see here, and I would hate for a woman like you to be lost in such a large place."

He wanted to be her guide?

That didn't sound like such a bad idea. He seemed trust worthy.

"Alright." She sighed, shaking her head in feigned annoyance. "If you insist."

He looked back at her, his grin returning. "Good! Come on! There's something I want you to see!" He took her hand, dragging her along as he weaved through the few people on the street.

"W-Whoa! Hold on! " She called, attempting to keep her footing as she stumbled after him.

-  
By the time they arrived at their destination it was already starting to get dark and the rain was letting up a bit.

"Okay." Alfred spoke up, turning to her. "Stay close to me. I don't want you getting lost."

"Lost? What do you mean?" She blinked, furrowing her brows.

"You'll see." He continued on, still dragging her along.

As the rounded a corner they saw a large crowd of people gathering in the middle of the city. Around what, she had no clue.

They weaved through the crowd, making their way to the center of it all.

As they got closer, she was beginning to see a large tree with thousands of twinkling lights on it and a huge shining star resting on the top.

He eyes widened and she picked up her pass, wishing to get to it as fast as she could.

He suddenly pulled her into a build, rushing up a flight of stairs.

"We've got to hurry." He called, glancing back at her. "It's about to start."

"What is?" She stumbled up the stairs, furrowing her brows at him.

"You'll see." He repeated, grinning as he turned back around.

Once they reached the top of the stair, which was at the roof, they stepped out to the edge, his hand still wrapped around her wrist as she glanced over the side at the huge tree underneath them.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. "What is this?" She glanced up at him.

"That's a Christmas tree." He pointed to it, grinning.

"I know that." She rolled her eyes. "But… why is it here? What's going on?"

"Well, in this city, every year, they put up a large tree in the middle of the city to celebrate this holiday. They have shows and such with it, where the lists flash with music. You'll just have to see it." He nodded at the tree.

"Really?" She blinked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"They don't do that where you come from?" He questioned, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Not really." She muttered. "We don't really pull off stuff like this."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, the looked back at the tree as the light around it began to shut off one by one. "Oh! Look! It's starting!"

Her heart leapt with joy as she saw the last light go out and the tree itself become dark.

Then, the sound of bells could be heard, a group of people at the base of the tree began to mimic the bells.

"Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong."

A woman stepped out from the group, a microphone in hand. She glanced around at the crowds around her and a smile played on her face.

"Hark, hear the bells. Sweet silver bells-"

Alice's eyes sparkled with delight as the lights from the tree flash different colors with every sound of the bell.

Alfred watched her as her face lite up with joy. He felt something deep inside his chest for a moment, but he quickly brushed it off, glancing back at the tree. He never celebrated this holiday. Being a demon, that's just not something you do. But he did sometime enjoy seeing the lights.

-  
Once the show was over, Alice couldn't help but to laugh heartedly at the ending display. Several people got up on stage under the tree and just started to dance.

"I take it you liked it?" Alfred spoke up, glancing at her.

"It was great!" She smiled widely at him. "Thank you for showing me this."

"What's a guide for?" He shrugged, giving her a grin.

She giggled and shook her head. She covered her mouth as a sudden yawn over took her and she blinked.

"Tired already?" He blinked. "Well, allow me to take you to your hotel."

"Alright." She nodded, following him out of the building.

"It was nice to finally get to know you." Alfred smiled as they stopped in front of her hotel.

"Same to you." She nodded, giving a small smile. She looked away from him for a moment, then glance back. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Do you WANT to see me tomorrow?" His smile turned into a grin.

"Well," She felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly. "It's not like I WANT to see you. It's just that… I need a guide."

He laughed loudly, slapping a hand on her shoulder. "Alright! You'll see me tomorrow!"

She gave him a small glare and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Well, I'll see you then, Mr. Jones."

"Call me Alfred." He nodded.

"Alfred." She glance away again.

"Tomorrow." He turned away, giving a small wave.

"You better not forgot!" She quickly called after him.

"Right, right." He laughed again.

She watched him leave for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh and entered her hotel.

That man was quite enigmatic.

**/AN:\\ Yay! More Alfred and Alice! :D**

**I like how I slipped in the whole 'F' thing for Alfred's name. ;)**

**If I made any mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out and I'll fix it up as soon as I can. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

_**/AN\\: Whoo! Another Chapter! I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. ^^ I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Alfred waited patiently outside of Alice's hotel, he wanted to see her again. He watched the door closely.

* * *

Alice ran a hand through her bangs as she walking into the hotel lobby, wondering what Alfred would she her today. She had contemplated bring her umbrella with her, just in case it rained again. But she brushed the idea off, deciding her trench coat would suffice.

She stepped out onto the side walk, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets as she glanced around for Alfred. Where was he? Was he even going to meet her here?

"Hello, Miss Kirkland."

She jumped, whirling around to look at the owner of the sudden voice. "Oh! Alfred! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Aw." He scratched the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. "I'll sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Yes, well." She muttered, looking away.

"So… what should I show you today?" Alfred tapped his chin in thought.

"Please something that doesn't involve bodily harm of some sort." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey," He shrugged. "That narrows that down to a few things."

"Are you joking?" She blinked.

"Of course." He laughed, slapping a hand on her shoulder. "Come on! I know a few things you might like!" He took her hand, leading her down the street.

Her heart fluttered as she stumbled after him, staring down at their hands. She managed to quickly slip her hand from his grip and walk beside him. "I'm perfectly capable of walking without you dragging me there, Alfred."

He blinked, looking over at her. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's fine." She muttered, looked ahead of them.

* * *

Alfred was suddenly alert to the low sound of a growl after a while of walking around the city.

He glanced over to where the sound came from, confused.

Alice was standing there, a hand on her stomach and a sheepish smile on her face. "Heh. I guess I'm kind of hungry."

Alfred grinned. "I was starting to get hungry too! I know the perfect place!" He grabbed her hand once again, pulling her in another direction.

"A-Alfred!" She cried in surprise, stumbling after him.

He only laughed as he pulled her into a small café.

A woman at the cash register was leaning against the counter, her chin propped on her palm. She was staring longingly at a photo in her hand.

"Excuse me." Alfred spoke up, walking up to her.

"Hm?" The woman blinked, looking up. "Oh! Hello, Al! Come for another special?"

"You know me." He scratched the back of his neck, giving a small nod.

"Alright!" She then turned to a window behind her and called; "Hey! Jimmy! Al's here! He wants the usual!"

"Alright!" A man called from somewhere behind the window.

The woman looked back and her gaze landed on Alice. "Oh! Who's this? A girlfriend?"

Both blinked, their cheeks immediately turning a bright red.

"N-No!" Alfred waved a hand, giving a nervous laugh. "She's just a friend… I'm showing her around the city."

"Oh?" The woman blinked at Alice. "You're new here?"

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded politely. "My name is Alice." She extended a hand.

The woman took her hand and shook it firmly. "Oh! What a cute accent! Are you from England?"

"Um.." Her blush darkened as she pulled her hand away. "Y-Yes I am."

"Well, welcome to our fair country and city, Miss Alice! I'm Reba." The woman, 'Reba' grinned widely.

"Thank you," She nodded. "I've been enjoying my stay so far. I've seen many things I've never seen before."

"Well, with Al here as your guide, you're bound to see quite a lot of interesting things." Reba winked at her.

Alfred cleared his throat then, catching Reba's attention. "Yes. Well. Is there anything you'd like, Alice?"

"Um…" She glanced up at a menu that hung over Reba's head.

"Don't both looking at that, dear. I can tell already what you'd like. You two just have a sit down and I'll be right there with your food." Reba smiled sweetly, turning to a door.

"Alright." Alfred shrugged, walking away to a table by a window.

Alice followed after, glancing around. It was a cute little café, it had many assortment of flags hanging on the walls from different countries. She even noted a Union Jack right next to an American Flag.

"You know," Alfred said suddenly, drawing her attention to him. He seemed to be staring up at the same two flag she was. "The old couple that used to own this place got all those flags from the countries they traveled to. They traveled all around the world to find the right foods for this café. But they always seemed to stop at England, trying different dishes every time. Ever though they heard all the stories about the food in England not being the best, they still always went there. Always gave that country the chance to prove to the others how wrong they were."

She stayed silent till that point. She furrowed her brows. "English food is NOT bad."

"I didn't say it was." Alfred turned back to her, giving a large grin. "They loved it so much in England that they moved there, leaving this little café to Jimmy and Reba." He paused, looking down at his hands which where folded neatly on the table. "You know, I've only been overseas once."

"Once?" She blinked.

"Yeah, I went to England for their funerals. They were buried over there." Alfred smiled sadly.

"Oh…" She glanced away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was quite some time ago." He gave a small shrug.

"Alright!" Reba called happily, coming out of the kitchen with a tray. She walked over to them, grinning. "Here's a coffee for a sir," She set a steaming mug in front of Alfred. "And a cup of tea for the lady." She set a fancy tea cup down in front of Alice, giving her a wink.

"Thank you." Alice smiled at her. "How did you know I liked tea?"

Reba looked at her seriously. "I could see it in your eyes." She laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, I'm just teasin'. I could tell by the way you carry yourself you like such things. Momma always said, "A woman with her head held high MUST have something warm in her cup" and from the looks of ya, you're not a coffee drinker like Al here."

Alfred, who was currently downing the coffee, gave a shrug.

"Thank you again, Miss Reba." She nodded her appreciation, taking a sip of the tea. It was actually quite good.

"You're welcome, hun. And by the way, just call me Reba. 'Miss Reba' sounds too formal to me." Reba nodded.

"Alright, Reba." She nodded again.

"Now, It'll be a right minute before your food is ready. Ya'll want anything else?"

"No." Alfred shook his head, setting his cup down. "We're alright, Reba."

"Alrighty then. If you two need anything, just holler." She turned away, walking back to the kitchen.

"Well," Alfred glanced back at Alice, giving a small smile. "That was interesting."

"Yes." She muttered, taking a sip of tea.

* * *

After they finished their food, Alice noted how dark it was out.

"Wow. It's late already?" She muttered, blinking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah." Alfred glanced up. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun, huh?"

"I would not call this fun exactly. But it was informative." She nodded.

"Oh come on." He chuckled, playfully elbowing her. "You know you had fun."

She glanced away and blushed slightly. "N-No."

He blinked then grinned. "Alright, then. I'll make sure tomorrow is extra fun!"

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Fun? I thought you were supposed to show me around."

"Who said showing you around can't be fun too?" He chuckled, beginning to walk away.

She blinked and quickly followed after him. "What kind of… 'fun' things do you have in mind?"

"Just some things." He grinned at her.

"That explained a lot." She glared at him.

He laughed and nodded. "You'll just have to see tomorrow."

They stopped in front of her hotel and he turned to look at her.

She sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow. It better not be something stupid."

"Trust me." His grin turned into a small smile. "You'll like it."

She rolled her eyes and went to enter her hotel. "Sure. Just make sure I do."

He watched her enter her hotel and then turned, stalking into an alley. He glanced around him. After noticing no one around, he closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Slowly, large bat like wings grew from his back and horns from his forehead.

The wings stretched out as he did and he glanced up at the sky.

He thrust his wings down and hurtled himself into the dark sky. He leveled himself out and glanced down at her hotel, his thoughts swimming.

'_She smelled so much like one of them. Why? Is she an angel? … No, she can't be. She's too-_'

His thoughts where interrupted as Matthias and Gilbert flew up to him.

"Hey, Alfred." Matthias greeted, hovering next to him.

"I want you guys to do something for me." He muttered, looking at them.

"Aw." Gilbert sighed loudly. "Another unawesome job?"

Alfred gave him a look before he slowly lowered next to Alice's hotel.

They followed after, giving him a questioning look as he looked threw a few windows.

"What are you looking for, Alfred?" Matthias questioned, hovering next to him again.

Alfred looked inside a window, glancing around the hotel room. He spotted a blonde girl setting on a couch reading a newspaper. It was her.

"Here," He pointed in the window, causing the two to move around him to glance in. "You see that girl? I want you to watch this girl. Find out as much as you can."

"This girl?" Matthias squinted. "Why? You taking a sudden interest, Alfred?"

"Shut it." He growled, glaring at him.

"Sorry." Matthias muttered, leaning back.

"Report to me if you see anything suspicious. Am I understood?"

The both nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll be going." He took off, flying to the highest building in the city to think.

"Hey, Mathias." Gilbert muttered, looking closer at the girl.

"Yeah, Gil?" He muttered, glancing at him.

"Doesn't this Frau look like that one we followed in that alley? The one we thought was an angel?"

Matthias blinked and squinted, looking closer. "You're right! She does!"

"Do you think Alfred wonders if she's an angel too?" Gilbert blinked.

"Maybe." Matthias muttered. "We should see later, right now we should do as he says. I wouldn't like to face him when he's angry."

"Right. That would be really unawesome."

* * *

_**/AN\\: Gilbert and Matthias make a return appearance!**_

_**What? Watch Alice? What does Alfred have planned? I guess we'll just have to find out next time~ -.0**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter, but here you go. It's not as long as I'd hope, but I'll try to make them a bit longer in future chapters.**

**Another note, I hope to try and post new chapters every weekend, whenever I** **can.**

* * *

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Alice was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of something hitting the wall just right outside her hotel room.

For a moment, she was afraid, then she slowly composed herself and stepped over to the window of her room, glancing out.

There was nothing. Only the dark sky and city skyline to greet her.

She shrugged, heading back to the bed and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"You idiot!" Matthias growled, smacking Gilbert in the back of the head.

"Sorry! I didn't know it would make that much noise!" He winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"When Alfred said to watch her, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for you to start throwing things at the wall." Matthias rolled his eyes, flapping his wings once to show his displeasure with the situation. "Do you know what would have happened if she saw us?"

"Of course! She would have ran screaming." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"And then Alfred would have our horns and wings mounted over some fireplace." Matthias rolled his eyes as well, moving back to look through the window.

"Oh… yeah." Gilbert muttered. "That would be really unawesome."

"You're telling me."

* * *

Alice did not wake again will the next morning.

She made her way down to the lobby of the hotel and glanced around. She wondered where Alfred would take her today.

After a little while of waiting, she finally stepped outside and took a breath of the cool morning air.

"Good morning, Miss Kirkland!"

She glanced to her side to see Alfred there, grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Alfred." She rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you just stay outside my hotel."

"No. That would be silly." He chuckled. "I just know when you wake up, when you get dressed, when you eat and when you come down to the lobby."

She stared at him, her eyes a bit wide. "Y-You do?"

"No!" He laughed, slapping a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just joking. I just come down here at the same time. Actually…I just got here and spotted you and decided to say 'hi'."

"I see." She muttered, looking away.

"So… are you ready for today?"

"I don't know." She glanced back at him, raising a brow. "These 'Fun' activities you have planned… won't cause me any sort of harm… will they?"

"No. Have they yet?" He blinked, giving a small pout.

She blinked and blushed lightly. "W-Well… no. But there's always a first time for everything!"

"Don't worry." He shook his head, giving a small chuckle. "You will come to no harm."

"Alright." She muttered, shaking her head.

He reached for her hand, grabbing her wrist and pulled her along.

She blushed brightly and tripped over herself. "Alfred! I said I can walk on my own!"

"I know." He laughed, continuing to pull her along.

"Alfred!" She complained, stumbling over herself again.

* * *

They finally stopped at a small building. She noted a sign at the front that read 'Show Times'.

"What is this place?" She blinked, looking up at him.

"It's a place some friends of mine go to sometimes. They have really nice shows here." Alfred explained, glancing down at her.

"What kind of shows?"

"Like… plays." He nodded, smiling. "Do you like plays?"

"Yes. I love plays. Is there one going on today?"

"Yeah, actually. In just a few minutes." He nodded, taking her hand and dragging her into the theater.

"Alfred, really!" She huffed as the stopped by some seats in the middle of the theater. "You don't have to drag me around everywhere."

"No. But it's fun to see your reaction." He gave her a wide grin, started to look for good seats.

She blushed and furrowed her brows. "That's horribly rude, Alfred!"

He just gave a small chuckle and found the right spot, immediately sitting down and then turned to her, patting the seat next to him. "Have a seat, Miss Kirkland."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Why should I sit with you now after you said such a thing?"

"Because I'm lonely and need the company of an obviously classy woman."

She didn't seem impressed.

"Oh come on!" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I apologize. There, will you sit now?"

She was silently for a moment, then she hesitantly sat next to him, her legs folded and her hands folded on her knees.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He raised a brow.

"It was incredibly difficult." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, attempting to stay straight faced, but she faltered and gave the smallest smile.

He gave a small chuckle and poked her cheek. "You smiled!"

The smile immediately disappeared and she moved his hand away. "Let's just sit here in silence for a while, shall we?"

"But being quiet is boring." He muttered, shrinking in his seat.

"You'll have to be quiet once the show begins." She pointed out, then looked at him and furrowed her brows. "And sit up, don't slouch."

He rolled his eyes, sitting up. "I know that, but there's something happening so you're not in total silence."

"I enjoy silence." She rolled her eyes.

"Well… I don't." He rolled his eyes back.

"I can tell." She glanced away, shaking her head.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

The lights suddenly dimmed and they both looked around.

"Looks like the play is starting." She pointed out.

"We're not done with this conversation." He whispered.

"Oh? Where we having a conversation? I thought you were just complaining."

"That's mean."

They both fell silent as the play began.

* * *

Once the play was through, the left the theater, walking down the street to where ever Alfred wanted to go.

"That play was interesting." She raised a brow. "It was quite an interesting twist on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

Alfred laugh and nodded. "Yeah! That's why I like that place! They put things in their own perspective!"

She nodded. "Yes… well, it was a little funny, I admit."

He let out a small chuckle, then he suddenly became silent and serious.

She blinked and looked at him, then she realized where they were.

They were in a dark alley way. There was absolutely no one in sight.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, blinking.

"It's a short cut." He nodded. "Back to your hotel."

"Oh." She nodded, walking a bit closer to him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing her step closer. "Are you afraid?"

"W-What?" She glanced up at him and blinked, then her face turned a light shade of red and she crossed her arms. "No! Of course not! I'm… just a bit chilly, is all."

He let out a small chuckle and nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" Her face turned a darker shade of red and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You said you where cold." He glanced at her and flashed her a grin. "So allow me to warm you."

"A-Alright." She muttered, looking down.

They walked along like this for a few moments, then there was a sound of something hitting the ground, or a wall.

Alice jumped, but Alfred kept ahold of her.

"Don't pay attention to it. Just keep walking." He said lowly, looking ahead.

She looked up at him and nodded.

The walked for a bit more, then she began to hear someone walking behind them. She fought the urge to turn around and just looked up at Alfred again.

His eyes where hard and he was staring ahead. He looked… mad.

They suddenly stopped and she looked ahead of them.

There was a man in a long trench coat standing before them. He had white hair and violet eyes.

"Privet, Alfred." The man spoke with a Russian accent, his hands stuck into his trench coats deep pockets.

"Hello, Ivan." Alfred said icily, giving him a hard glare.

She looked between the two with wide eyes, then her eyes settled on the man. "Who know him, Alfred?"

"Unfortunately." He nodded.

"Oh, don't say such things, comrade! That's very hurtful, you know!" The man, Ivan, faked a look of hurt.

"What do you want?" Alfred never took his eyes off him.

"Why do you insist I want something, Alfred? Can I not just come and visit a comrade?" Ivan kept his look of hurt.

"You? No."

"Fine. I'll cut to the chase, then." Ivan shrugged. "The girl."

"What about her?" Alfred seemed to tighten his hold on her a bit, making her look at him in concern.

"You asked what I wanted and I told her. You see, I find her interesting. I've never seen a kind liker her… she's very unique." Ivan nodded.

"Well you can't have her." Alfred's glare became icy, his eyes seemed to change, they seemed to be going red around his pupil.

Ivan let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "And who's to stop me from just taking her? You?"

Alfred tensed and his hold on her tightened more. "If I must, I will fight you."

"Ha! Then fight me!" Ivan pulled out a long, silver pipe from his trench coat pocket, flashing a mischievous smirk.

Something about Ivan changed, the area around him became darker and he hunched over a bit.

Large, black, bat-like wings grew from his back, black horns rested on his head, his violet eyes where in slits, similar to cats, and the hand that gripped at the pipe was a large talon.

She gasped in horror, covering her mouth.

"Alice, please find someplace safe." Alfred looked to her, his face the most serious she had ever seen it.

"But, Alfred! You can't fight him!" She grabbed his arm. "He's a demon!"

He shook his head. "I know that. Just do as I say, alright?"

"But… you can't." She gripped his arm tightly. "He'll tear you to pieces."

"I'd like to see him try." He looked back to Ivan.

She hesitated a moment, then did as he said, finding a place to hide behind a large garbage bin.

And then, something about Alfred seemed to change. The area around him became dark, as it did with Alfred. He hunched over a bit, large, black, bat-like wings growing from his back, curved horns resting on tip of his head, his eyes red and slit like a cats, his hands large talons.

She covered her mouth, falling to the ground. '_A-Alfred is a-_'

Ivan charged at Alfred, pipe raised in the air. He swung at Alfred, who quickly dodged it and moved to grab it from him, but Ivan was quick to spin around, smacking Alfred in the face with it.

Alfred let out a curse, stumbling back. He rubbed at his jaw then looked to Ivan.

"Ha! I knew you could not fight! You're still a pup!"

Alfred's eye twitched and he let out a sharp yell, charging at Ivan, his clawed hands raised, his fangs bared.

Ivan dodged him and managed to make him run into his pipe.

All the air was knocked out of Alfred and he fell back. He winced, and glared up at Ivan, who pointed the sharp end of his pipe to Alfred's throat.

"Alfre-" She was about to call, but a hand was quickly placed over her mouth.

"Sh." A young demon with white hair turned her to look at him, a clawed hand over her mouth. "Don't say anything, he'll know where you are."

Her eyes went wide and she stared at him, the thought of attempting to escape briefly crossed her mind, but she quickly discarded that notion when she felt him grip her shoulder tightly.

"Stay here. Don't make a sound, don't move, don't even breath." The man nodded at her. "Got it?"

She nodded shakily.

"Wunderbar." He nodded, standing and made his way over to Alfred and Ivan, soon being joined by another young demon with spikey blonde hair.

Ivan blinked and glanced up at them. "What's this?"

Their distraction gave Alfred just enough time to take his leg and kick Ivan, knocking him down, all while pulling his pipe out of his hands.

Ivan fell back, staring up at Alfred.

Alfred jumped up, pointing the pipe at Ivan. "I said you can't have her." He growled lowly. "Now slink back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Ivan hesitated a moment, then quickly got up when Alfred handed his pipe down to him, grabbing the pipe, then took off to the air.

Alfred let out a sigh and turned to Gilbert and Matthias. "Thanks, guys."

They both nodded and took off to the air.

He walked over to where Alice was hiding and found her shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide.

"Y-You're a… demon?" She breathed, staring up at him.

"Alice, let me explain-" He reached a clawed hand toward her.

"No! Don't touch me!" She snapped, wheeling back and bumped into the wall of the alley.

"Alice, please listen." He frowned, kneeling in front of her.

She shook violently and closed her eyes. "Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone!"

Alfred remained silent for a moment, then he lowered his head, standing. "I understand." He muttered, his body slowly morphing back to how he looked normally, a deep frown set on his face.

She felt tears begin to sting her eyes and she quickly looked away.

"Can I at least take you home?" He asked dryly.

"N-No." She shook her head. "I can make it myself. J-Just… go."

He nodded, taking off in a different direction.

She waited for a long moment, waiting till he was a good distance away, then she stood, making her way out of the alley, tears already spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

She wiped at her tears with her sleeve, sniffing as she looked around.

She didn't know this street.

She had no idea where she was.

She shook, bring her arms around herself and frowned. She was sure she would eventually find her way.

Eventually.

* * *

When she finally entered her hotel room, she was beat tired and wet.

It had started raining when she was halfway there.

She immediately kicked off her shoes and laid on her bed, giving a heavy sigh as she wiped the water, tears mixed with rain, from her face.

She soon curled up into a tight ball, pulling the sheets tightly around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred hovered outside her window, watching silently, frowning.

"Do you still want to watch her?" Gilbert asked, flying next to him.

"Of course. If Ivan came after her, other's will too." Alfred nodded, leaning away from the window.

"Why do you thing he was after her?" Matthias questioned, his wings fluttering slightly.

"He said she was special." Alfred muttered. "I don't know what he meant."

"He obviously knows what she is." Matthias nodded. "Do you think he might tell-"

"I'd rather not think about that right now." Alfred muttered again, crossing his arms. "Right now, let's just concentrate on being guardian's."

"Like… we can swoop in when she's in trouble all awesome like!" Gilbert grinned.

Alfred nodded, turning back to the window, looking deep in thought.

Matthias looked at Alfred, then elbowed Gilbert and took off.

Gilbert hissed and took off after Matthias.

Alfred furrowed his brows, watching her sleep.

He would protect her.

He would be her hero.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'll try and post new chapters every Saturday. How does that sound? Good? Good. ^^  
I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Alice slowly woke up that morning, the sunlight from the window shining on her face. She sat up, yawning and stretching. She took a quick shower and changed into some fresh clothes, then head off to the lobby.

She had breakfast, then headed out. She glanced around the slightly crowded side walk, hoping for a moment to see Alfred, but she quickly pushed the idea from her mind.

'_No! He's a demon! They're bad news! He'll get you in a lot of trouble! Not to mention, he could try to kill you!_' She tried to reason with herself. '_But… if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it a long time ago… Ah! I shouldn't think about this now! I should get going and stop lollygagging around! There are things to do in this city that don't involve him!_'

She took off down the side walk, still a bit disappointed she didn't see him.

Alfred stood at a corner not too far away, watching her silently. He was wearing a dark hoodie, the hood pulled up over his head. He followed her as she walked around the city, being careful not to be notest.

He followed her to a café around noon, he walked in, putting his hood down, at sat at the far end of the dining room, away from her.

She smiled at a waitress as she took her order, then handed her the menu.

A waitress walked up to him and asked if he wanted anything and he order a coffee nonchalantly.

After a few minutes, someone sat in front of her, his hair was shaggy and red and his eyebrows where black and thick.

He blinked and furrowed his brows, watching them.

Who was this guy?

* * *

Alice glanced up at the new comer to her booth and smiled brightly. "It's you, Allistor!"

"Hello, Lass." The fiery red head smirked at her, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "It's been awhile, hm?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well. Anything interesting happen these past few days?" He raised a brow.

"Hm… No." She blinked. "Oh, actually, yes. I had a guide show me around the city, he was an… interesting man. But…" She glanced around her and leaned over the table, whispering. "I was attacked by a demon last night."

"You where?" He blinked, frowning slightly. "Are you alright, lass?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You see, my guide saved me. But… he was a demon himself." She nodded.

"How ever did you get away?"

"He beat the other demon and let me go. I was… surprised. I thought for sure he was want to kill me. But he didn't."

"If he had wanted to kill you, lass, he probably would have done it sooner or let the other demon do it." Allistor nodded. "What… was his name?"

"His name was… Alfred." She nodded. "Alfred F. Jones."

"Alfred." Allistor's eyes seemed to widen a bit and he furrowed his brows. "Are you certain his name was Alfred?"

"Yes, positive. Why?" She blinked.

Allistor also glanced around then, then leaned closer to her. "Alfred is a leader of a group of demons. They're called 'The Trio'."

"A trio would imply three." Alice blinked.

"Exactly. It's him, Matthias and Gilbert. They're the toughest bunch out there."

"They are?" Alice blinked.

"Yes. And appears that their lead has his eyes set on you as a prize." Allistor nodded.

"A-A prize?" She blushed brightly.

"Yes. It seems that Alfred finds you valuable."

"Me? Valuable? How?" She blinked again.

"You are quite a lovely woman, and there's something about you that seems different then with other angels. Perhaps that is why."

Her blush darkened and she blinked. "R-Really? You think I'm lovely..?"

"Of course." Allistor smiled. "And it's obvious that Alfred things so as well. It would seem his might have fallen for you."

"Fallen? What do you mean?"

"As in, he has feelings for you, Miss Alice." Allistor nodded.

"How do you know?" Alice felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"I can tell by how he's looking at you." Allistor looked behind her.

"How he's… what?" She blinked and looked where he was and spotted Alfred sitting in a booth at the far end of the café. "No, no. He can't be here right now."

"And why not?" Allistor raised a brow.

"Because! He's a demon! We're not supposed to get involved with them!" She looked back at Alistair, looking a bit panicked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. It seems he wants to be involved with you, and there's no stopping a demon when they set their mind on something they want. Especially if that something is in danger." Allistor nodded.

"I'm in danger alright. From him." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"He seems to be quite protective over you." Allistor nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Once again, how he looks. He's glaring at me right now."

She glanced back from the corner of her eye and saw Alfred stand and started walking their way.

"Oh no." She muttered, looking back to Allistor. "He's come over!"

"I can see." Allistor nodded.

Alfred stepped over and place a hand on their table. "I see you've both noticed me."

Alice folded her arms on the table and rested her forehead on them.

"Yes, we did. It's not that hard to pick out someone that's staring." Allistor crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Alfred shot him a glare.

"I'm a friend." Allistor nodded, glaring back.

Alfred glanced back at Alice. "Miss Kirkland, I need you to come with me now."

Alice blinked and glanced up at him. "Like bloody hell I'm going with you!"

Alfred looked a bit surprised by her suddenly said that and glanced around as he felt eyes land on him. "Oh, come on, Miss Kirkland. I need to talk to you privately."

"I don't want to talk to you." She muttered, looking back to Alistair.

"But, I really, really need to talk to you. Right now." He started to reach for her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She glared, pulling away.

Alfred let out a small, nervous chuckle as he felt everyone in the café look at him. "Come on. Don't be like that!" He added another thing lowly, almost as an afterthought. "Don't make a scene, Alice. I'm serious."

She blinked and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone calming for you, I don't know who, but I need to get you someplace safe." Alfred furrowed his brows.

"So you say." She glared at him again. "Maybe you just want to take me back to your hide our and lock me up and put me on display to your other little demon friends."

"What?" Alfred blinked, furrowing his brows more.

"Lass, I would go with him. He's right. Someone is coming." Allistor nodded.

She glanced from Alfred to Allistor then nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Alfred reached out a hand, after she took it, he pulled her out of the booth and lead her out of the café.

"Where are you going to take me?" She stumbled a bit behind him.

"Someplace safe." He nodded, jogging a bit as he rounded a corner into an dead end alley.

They reached the end of the alley and she looked around.

"What now?"

Alfred walked over to a wall, glanced around then pushed in a brick. A small part of the wall disappeared to reveal a metal door.

"In there?" Alice blinked, her eyes widening. "I'm not going in there."

Alfred rolled his eyes, knocking on the door.

A small slit in the door opened and a pair of red eyes appeared then disappeared quickly, the slit closing and the door squeaked open.

Alfred took her hand and dragged her in, with much protest from her.

It was dark, the floor was obviously metal.

"Hey, boss. You brought her here?" Someone asked, his accent German, as the door closed, making the room even darker.

She clung to Alfred's side, glancing around.

"Yeah. Someone was after her so I brought her here." Alfred's arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Look at her, she looks like a little scared puppy!" The same man laughed loudly, his laugh sounded oddly like he was say "Kesese".

Her face turned red and she buried her face in Alfred's chest.

"Hey, now. Don't laugh at our damsel, Gilbert. That's rude." Another voice, this one's accent was Danish.

They sounded familiar.

Like those demons that attacked her before.

And like the ones that helped Alfred yesterday.

"Oh, sorry." 'Gilbert' muttered.

"I'm taking her to my room so she can rest. No one disturb us." Alfred said lowly.

"Right." She could hear them either run off or fly off.

Alfred lead her through the dark room, then stopped, she could hear a door open, then they where walking again and there was a loud bang from the door closing, making her jump.

Alfred let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry. That was the door. Nothing will hurt you hear, you have me to protect you."

"That's very comforting." She muttered. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh! I forgot! Your human self can't see in the dark! Here, take a seat here and I'll get you some light."

She sat, with a bit of help from Alfred, and glanced around the darkness.

It was only a few second when a small light came from in front of her, illuminating the small room.

Alfred was standing before her, in his demon form, with a candle in hand. He sat the candle down not too far away and stepped over to her.

"There, is that better."

"Much, thank you." She muttered, glancing around. This room was completely metal, the walls and floor where rusted and looked like they had a few blood splatters here and there.

"Are you tired?" Alfred sat in front of her, blinking his red, cat like eyes.

"Hm?" She glanced back at him. "Oh… a bit. Are you?"

"I don't get tired in this form." His black, lizard like tail swished behind him, then came up to wrap around his waist.

"Oh." She muttered, then let out a small yawn.

"You are tired, then." Alfred smiled, flashing her a bit of his sharp, fanged teeth.

She looked at him and blinked, then scooted close to him and touched his cheek.

He blushed lightly and watched her.

"You look so different in this form." She muttered, brushing her fingers against his pale cheeks, then against his pale pink lips.

"I know."

She pulled her hand away when he opened his mouth to speak and stared at his teeth.

"I won't bite you." He shook his head.

"I know it's just… so hard to seeing those." She leaned a bit closer to him as he flashed his teeth.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, blushing a bit darker.

"Yeah." She leaned her face closer, looking him over. Her eyes fell on his. "Your eyes… I like them better blue."

He let out a small chuckle and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his lap.

"Ah! What are you doing?" She blushed darkly, staring up at him as he positioned her to where she was half laying half sitting comfortably.

"Making you comfortable so you can sleep. In case you haven't noticed, I have no bed to speak of." Alfred gave her a small smile.

"Y-You don't have to do that." She could feel her cheek heat up as he leaned against a wall.

"I know. But I want to." His smile faded and he leaned down. "There's… something else I want, too."

"W-What's that?" She blinked.

He looked her face over for a moment, then leaned down a bit more, hovering his lips over hers. "Can you guess?"

"I… I don't like guessing games." She shook slightly, staring at his lips.

"Fine, I'll show you." He said loudly, closing the distance between them and kiss her.

Her eyes went wide and she felt her face heat up as if it were on fire. She slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss, giving a small smirk as she panted softly. "Do you see now why I followed you? Why I protected you? Why I showed you around the city?"

She continued to pant softly and blinked, shaking her head.

"I'm in love with you, Miss Kirkland." He smirked more as her face turned a dark shade of red. "Ever since I first laid my eyes one you, I have loved you."

"A-Alfred." She shrunk a bit.

"You don't have to say you love me back. I just wanted you to know." He glanced away, his cheeks turning a dark pink.

She stayed silent for a moment, then placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her, and leaned up kissing him passionately .

Alfred's eyes went wide and he slowly closed them, melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She deepened the kiss, pulled on him as she leaned back.

He furrowed his brows but follow after her as she leaned back against the floor.

"Alfred," She pulled away, panting softly. "I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed her again, passionately and deeply.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthias rushed to Alfred's door, hearing sounds of distress.

They immediately opened the door.

"Boss, what's going on in-"

"Get out!"

Something large and metal was tossed at them and they quickly closed the door.

"Did we just walk in on them-?" Matthias blinked.

"Ja." Gilbert nodded.

"That's gross!" They both said at the same time, their faces turning red.

"Now I'm going to have to wash my brain!" Gilbert huffed.

"Now I'm going to have to bleach my eyes!" Matthias frowned.

* * *

**AN: That ending was beautiful, don't you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

Chapter 7

Alice woke up slowly, cracking an eye open. She only got a view of pale skin. She blinked and glanced up, Alfred was there, giving her a small smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." His smile grew a bit more. "Did you sleep well?"

She felt her cheeks begin to warm as she blushed brightly. "Y-Yes. Actually, you're considerably more comfortable then that bed at my hotel room. That's the best I've slept sense I got here."

"Is that so?" Alfred raised a brow and pulled her closer, his talon like fingers brushing against her back, sending a shiver running up her spine.

"Y-Yeah." She shook slightly against him, her blush darkening. "I have a question, Alfred."

"What is it?" He blinked, his hands resting on the small of her back, sending another shiver up her spine.

"W-Why are you so interested in me?" She blinked, furrowing her brows. "I mean, there are plenty of other women out there, even some of your own kind."

Alfred remained silent for a moment, then furrowed his brows. "I explained this last night, Alice. I love YOU."

"Yes, I know. But WHY?" She furrowed her brows a bit more. "Allistor said something about… you taking an interest in me because I was different."

"You are different." He nodded.

"How am I so different that I've caught the eye of someone like you?" She looked away then, frowning.

"You're different from others of your kind. You're not narrow minded like them." He glanced at the ceiling for a moment, then looked back down at her. "Think for a moment of the story of Romeo and Juliet. Think about the Capulet's and the Montague's."

"What about them?" She blinked, furrowing her brows.

"They are a family at war with one another, right? Similar to us Demons and Angels. We are two who are destined to fight, destined to hate each other, but here we are bedding together. In love." He gave her a bright smile. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"But they die at the end." Alice blinked, blushing brightly.

Alfred gave a small chuckle and nodded. "They do. But we won't. We can't die again."

"A- Again?" She blinked again, furrowing her brows.

"Yes, in order to become an Angel or Demon, we must first die. We're not born this way." He furrowed his brows as well.

"So I… lived before?" She glanced away, frowning.

"Of course." He nodded, then frowned. "I guess you've been this way for so long you've forgot about your life."

"Do you remember your life?" She glanced back at him.

"Tiny bits." Alfred shook his head. "I remember, when I was young, there was this man that took care of me."

"Oh? What do you remember of him?" Alice raised a brow.

"Not much, really. The only real things I remember are that, he had really thick eyebrows and he was British." He gave a small shrug.

She furrowed her brows. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah, anyway." He leaned back and gave a small huff. "You know how difficult it is to stay in one place for so long? I feel stiff." He lifted his arms and legs and laid them back down, giving a small pout.

"Well sorry. I didn't ask you to stay there." She muttered, leaning against his chest.

"No, but I want to." He grinned.

"You want a lot of things, don't you?" She raised a brow, giving a small smile.

He gave a small shrug then grabbed her, sitting her on his stomach. "Tell me something, Miss Alice."

She blushed brightly, giving a small protest when he moved her. "What?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"How far down does the rabbit hole go, Miss Alice?" He traced a claw over her stomach, giving her a smirk, flashing sharp teeth.

She started at him for a moment, shivering at his touch. After a moment, she furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know Alice in Wonderland?" He blinked, his smirk falling.

"What now?" She cocked her head slightly.

He let out a small chuckle and reached a hand up, cupping her cheek. "You look cute."

She blushed brightly and she furrowed her brows. "I don't look cute!"

"You look even cuter with your face all red like that!" He snickered, grinning widely.

"I'm not cute! Shut up!" She smacked his chest roughly.

He laughed loudly, unfazed by her attempt to harm him. "Even that was cute!"

"You're such a jerk! I'm not cute!" She huffed, crossing her arms again and looked away.

"Okay, okay! You're beautiful, gorgeous even!" He grinned more.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." She huffed again.

"No, I'm serious. You are. You're the goddess Venus and I'm a mere lowly servant boy at your feet. " He nodded, his grin turning into a wide smirk.

"You're such an idiot." She blushed brightly, shrinking back.

He gave a small chuckle and brushed his talon like fingers against her cheek again, the turned her head to look at him. "You really are beautiful, Alice. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Especially now. I only wish I could see the real you."

Her blush darkened and she blinked. "You know I… I can't do that. And what do you mean 'especially now'?"

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "I mean, I see all of your beauty now. And… why can't you?"

"I can't use my wings. That's against the rules." She frowned.

"So is associating with Demons. And look at you now." He gave her a toothy grin. "Besides, you wouldn't be using them. You won't be flying off any time soon, right?"

"No, but-"

"But what? Come on! I want to see!" His grin widened more.

"Fine! I'll show you." She huffed, furrowing her brows. "But don't ask to see them again."

"Alright, alright. Just show me!"

She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, concentrating. She imagined her wings, she imagined every feather, every joint, every little thing.

A sharp pain came from her back, just right over her shoulder blades, and she closed her eyes more tightly, grimacing.

Alfred watched with wide eyes as large white wings grew from her back and spread out, showing their true size.

She released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and shivered, the familiar weight of her wings was a welcomed feeling. She stretched out her wings more and thrust them down, then raised them back up high. She glanced down at him and raised a brow as he stared at her wings with wide eyes.

"They're so big. I've never seen a woman with such large wings before." He breathed, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Yes, my caretaker always said they are quite unique." Her wings fluttered for a moment, then dropped down behind her as she laid on his chest. "Now one could ever quite explain why they are as they are."

He ran his clawed fingers through a few of her feathers, casing a shiver to travel up the wing and up her back. "They're beautiful. Your feathers are the purest white I have ever seen."

She sighed and nodded.

"Is something the matter?" He blinked, glancing at her.

"No, I… I just really miss flying. I miss feeling the wind in my face, seeing my wings stretched over the endless expanse of sky." She sighed again.

"Then why don't you fly?" He raised a brow.

"Because, I already said, to use them would be against the rules." She blinked, furrowing her brows.

"You just broke one of the biggest rules! Well, it's number one for us demons anyway."

"What's that?" She raised a brow.

"Associating with Angels for me, Demons for you. It even says 'Including, but not limited to, FORNICATION' in big letters!"

"What? Did you sound a contract or something?" She blinked again.

"Technically, yes. Demons have to sign a deal with the head man." He nodded, giving a small shrug.

"Oh. Well… we only got a small list of don't that didn't go into much detail." She muttered, sitting up.

"I see." He nodded, tracing a clawed finger over her stomach. "How about I take you flying then? You don't have to fly, I'll fly for us both."

She shivered slightly when he touched her stomach. "Flying? Me and you?"

"Yeah, but it will have to be at night. I can't exactly fly during the day. Something with big black wings would be quite noticeable, don't you think?" He gave a small chuckle, grinning.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded, smiling.

She went stiff as everything went dark and she let out a scream of surprise.

"Calm down! The candle just went out!" He grabbed her arms, attempting to calm her.

She pulled against him and freaked out more, feeling his sharp talon like fingers against her.

"Hey! Calm down!" He blinked, frowning.

She thrust her wings up and down a few times, then finally calmed.

"Are you okay?" He blinked again.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I'm not used to the dark." She blushed, blushing brightly.

"That's understandable." He nodded.

The door suddenly flew open behind him and Alice jumped, letting out a surprised yelp.

"Hey! What's going in he-"

"What's going on-"

She could hear the sound of something falling over, two something's to be exact.

"What are you two doing in here!?" Alfred went tense underneath her.

The two, she guessed it was Gilbert and the other one she never caught his name, where completely silent.

"Get out!" Alfred barked loudly.

"Her wings-" One of them muttered.

"They're beautiful." The other finished.

"Her body isn't half bad either." The first one laughed, his loud sounding as if he was saying 'kesese'. She immediately knew this was Gilbert.

She felt her face heat up and she glanced down.

"I said get out!" Alfred picked something up and threw it at them, apparently hitting one of them with whatever it was.

She heard them both shuffle out, closing the door behind them.

She hit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing, but she failed. She laughed loudly and shook head head.

Alfred gave a small chuckle and moved her off him and he stood, stretching.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" She glanced around, frowning, disappointed to be moved.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get another candle. I'll be back."

"Oh, okay." She stayed there for a few moments, then laid back and stared up at the darkness, her wings stretched out beside her. She had to admit, it felt good to have her wings again, to stretch them out after such a long time of being suppressed.

After a few minutes, Alfred returned with a candle and sat it next to the other one.

He glanced at her and gave a wide smirk and immediately fell to his knees over her, then leaned over her, his hands next to her head on the floor. "Well then, this sure is a nice thing to come back to, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately and deeply.

Gilbert and Matthias looked at each other, furrowing their brows, hearing sounds of distress from Alfred's room once again.

"If there really is a fight going on in his room this time, he's on his own." Matthias muttered.

"Ja, especially since he hit me in the nose with that piece of metal." Gilbert frowned, rubbing at his still sore nose.

"This day isn't going that well for us, it seems."

"No kidding."


	8. Chapter 8

**/AN: Here's another Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Okay, grab on."

"Grab where?"

"Right here."

"I don't want to grab there!" Alice huffed, crossing her arms and blushed brightly.

Alfred let out an irritated sigh and grabbed her arms, throwing them around his neck as he turned around. Before she had time to protest, he threw his wings down and took to the air.

The wind was knocked out of her and her grip nearly failed, but he had his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists. She finally caught her breath when he hovered over the build they had just been standing on and she tightened her hold on his neck.

He carefully turned his head to check on her, seeing she had a secure hold, he continued going up, high over the city.

She closed her eyes tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as they went. She slowly lifted her head back on when she felt him slowly and the window start blowing around her. She glanced around, only seeing darkness. "Where…?"

"Look down." He instructed, tightening his hold on her wrists slightly.

She slowly looked down and let out a small gasp. The city looked absolutely amazing from this height. The buildings look like little sticks of light. She smiled brightly and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "It looks beautiful!"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and gave a small smile. "Indeed it does."

She glanced at him, blushing brightly. After a moment, she leaned close and whispered. "Fly for me."

He blushed brightly and gave a small nod. He took off in front of him, making sure not to jostle her with his wing beats.

She held onto him tightly, then finally relaxed and smiled, reveling in the wind in her face.

After a moment of flying straight, he glanced back at her carefully.

"Hold on tight." He warned, picking up speed, his wings beating a bit harder. Once he felt her grip tighten, he started doing flips, twirls and other tricks, giving a loud laugh as he heard he cry out in surprise.

"Alfred! Stop! You're going to shake me off!" She tightened her hold on him, closing her eyes tightly.

"No I won't." He gave a small pout, turning again.

"Alfred!" She buried her face in his back, her hold tightening more.

"Ack!" Alfred came to a stop, his hands flying to her arms. "A-Alice! You're choking me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She frowned, loosening her grip on him.

"It's alright." He grinned and started to fly down. "I guess that was a bit much, huh?"

"You must realize I've not flown in quite some time, Alfred." She huffed, resting her cheek on his back. "But… thank you for this. I need it."

He gave a small nod, landing on the same roof top they took off from. "You're welcome."

She let go of him and let out a small sigh. "I just wish I was able to use my own wings."

"Maybe someday." He nodded as he turned to her.

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded, glancing away.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'll be your wings."

She blushed and looked back at him. "Oh… is that so?"

"Mmhm." He leaned closer, kissing her passionately and deeply.

She melted into the kiss, giving a small smile against his lips.

He broke the kiss and gave her a small smirk. "How about we get back? There's something I want to show you."

"Oh?" She blinked, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Yeah, come on." He took her hand and led her back to his hide out.

Once there, they found Gilbert and Matthias stand by the door.

"Oh, there you are." Matthias looked to them. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Alfred nodded, furrowing his brows.

"Ivan came back again." Gilbert crossed his arms. "He said to give you a message."

"A message?" Alfred blinked. "What is it?"

"He said you had two days to hand over the girl or they are going to take her by force." Matthias frowned.

A low growl came from Alfred's throat and he glared at the ground. "I'd like to see them try. I'll rip Ivan's throat out with my bare hands if he even attempts to lay a hand on her."

She furrowed her brows and looked up at Alfred, frowning.

"Let's hope he doesn't do the same to you before you get the chance." Matthias nodded.

"Hmph. Like he could harm me, I'm a hero!" He flashed Alice a toothy grin.

"He sure did a number on you last time you saw him." Gilbert muttered, then yelped loudly as he dodged a piece of metal that was thrown at him.

"He surprised me!" Alfred growled, glaring at Gilbert.

"Yeah, yeah." Matthias nodded. "Anyway, that's all we had to tell you. Before too long, we'll have to disgust this more." He then glanced at Alice, then looked back at Alfred. "Privately."

Alfred gave a small nod. "Tonight, then."

She looked between them and blinked, but decided not to say anything.

"Come on." Alfred took her hand again and led her into the hide out, walking to his room.

"Why do you think he wants me?" Alice blinked, furrowing her brows slightly.

"I dunno." He mutter, sitting on the floor and gave a small shrug. "There could be many reasons why."

"Like what?" She muttered, walking over to him and sat in front of him.

"Like… he himself has… taken a personal interest into you or," He paused, furrowing his brows slightly. "He sees you're worth something.

"How can I be worth something?" She frowned, giving a small sigh.

"Hm, you seem to be quite special." He leaned close to her, his face a few inches away from hers. "I know you're quite special to me."

She blushed brightly and leaned away. "You've made that apparent. But I still don't quite understand why, though."

"Why?" He blinked, giving a small pout when he noticed her lean away.

"Why do you think I'm special?"

"I already explained this." He furrowed his brows slightly, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

She gave a small huff and blushed brightly, shaking her head. "No, I know about the 'love' part. I mean, what else do you find special about me?"

He went silent for a moment, then picked up her chin gently, making her look at him. "Everything about you."

Her blush darkened as she gave a small glare. "Try to be specific, Alfred."

He gave a small sigh and nodded. "Will you show me your wings?"

She blinked and raised a brow. "My wings?"

"Yeah. Can I see them real quick? I can explain better then."

She gave a small nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on her wings.

They sprung out of her back, less painful then last time and a bit quicker as well. They stretched up over her head then dropped down to her sides.

He stared at her wings for a moment, then gently ran a finger across the joint, the feathers twitching against his skin. "Your wings."

"What?" She blinked, looking at his hand. "What about my wings?"

"They're special." He nodded, his hand traveling down her wing, the muscle under his hand twitching the every touch. "I've never seen anyone with such beautiful wings."

"What would they want with my wings?" She frowned, her wings slumping.

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Not your wing, but you."

"Me?" She blinked, cocking her head slightly.

"I think they believe that… you might be very important." He nodded. "Either to the Angles or to us Demons."

"Me?" She blinked, furrowing her brows.

"Yes, you." He gave her a small smile, cupping her cheek with his hand. "But no one will be able to get to you." His hold tightened on her and he pulled her closer. "You're mine."

"Oh, I am, am I?" She gave a small smile, raising a brow.

"Mmhm." He leaned his face close to hers, smirking widely. "Allow me to prove it to you." He leaned forward, kissing her passionately and deeply.

She blushed brightly and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked against the kiss and leaned down with her.

* * *

Alfred slowly closed the door to his room, Alice was fast asleep and he took this opportunity to sneak out. He glanced around for Matthias and Gilbert and found them not to far away. He walked over to them and cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

They both jumped and turned to look at him, then both let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you want to talk about, Matthias?" He raised a brow, slightly amused by their reactions.

"About what we should do." Matthias shrugged. "Should we just hand her over?"

"No! I'll die before they lay a hand on her!" He growled, giving Matthias a sharp glare.

"It's just an idea!" Matthias jumped slightly. "Besides, I wouldn't want to give her up either! But we're too few to fight them, and I'm certain Ivan will bring a few friends!"

"Well then, we will just have to deal with what we have." He shook his head, crossing his arms.

"I believe I know a few who can help us, maybe" Gilbert nodded. "If the moment ever comes."

"Is that so?" He raised a brow.

"Ja, I can go talk to them." Gilbert nodded. "And don't worry, they're some pretty awesome guys."

"Alright." He shook his head.

"I may know one person that can help as well." Matthias nodded. "I'll speak to him as well."

"Fine." He nodded. "I want to meet these people if they agree."

"Of course." They both nodded, then turned and left the hide out.

Alfred let out a sigh, shaking his head. He stood there in silence for a moment, then jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"You're really going to do this… for me?" Alice muttered, her wings wrapping around the both of them.

"Of course." He nodded, turning around and wrapped his arms around her. "I would do anything for you."

"Well, if you're going to do this, I may someone that can help." She nodded, her brows furrowed slightly.

"And who is that?" He raised a brow.

"You'll see." She gave a small wink and leaned up, pecking his lips. "Will you take me to the park?"

"The park?" He blinked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, that's where he is." She nodded.

"Alright." He nodded. "I'll take you there. But in the morning."

"Okay." She smiled brightly, leaning up and kiss him passionately.

He smirked and broke the kiss, leading her back to his bed room.

* * *

**/AN: Hm... I wonder who could be joining now? *gives a knowing smile* I guess we'll just have to see in the next chapter! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**/AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Alice led Alfred to the middle of the park. She wondered to a park bench and sat down, glancing around.

Alfred sat next to her and raised a brow. "So, where is this friend of yours?"

"You'll have to wait a bit." She elbowed his arm, rolling her eyes.

He let out a small sigh and relaxed, leaning back on the bench. "Alright, alright, we'll wait for a while, but if your friend doesn't show up in the next few hours, we're leaving."

"Alright." She nodded and leaned back against his side.

They stayed like that for a while, in till Alice saw someone walking towards them, someone familiar.

She sat up immediately and smiled brightly.

"Hello there, Miss Alice!" The red haired man stepped up to her, giving her a smile. "It's been a bit."

"Hello Allistor!" She nodded, then her eyes fell on two hooded figures that stepped up beside him. "Who are they?"

"Oh." Allistor looked to them, then back at her. "They're friends. I had a feeling you might be needing some help, so I called them.

"I see." She nodded, looking the two figured over.

They both pulled their hoods back at the same time, revealing one with dark brown hair and the other with brown hair with a red tent. Both had odd curls sticking out of their heads.

"Ciao, Mia Bella!" The one with the red-brown hair grinned widely, taking her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm Feliciano Vargas! And this is my brother, Lovino Vargas."

She blushed brightly and brought her hand to her side. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm-"

"Alice Kirkland." Lovino said suddenly, nodding. He then turned his attention to Alfred and gave a sharp glare. "And you're the bastardo Alfred F. Jones, Si?"

Alfred gave a sharp laugh and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Hm. I thought so. I can tell by that idiot look on your face." Lovino wrinkled up his nose, giving a small scowl.

"Come on, Fratello." Feliciano pouted, elbowing Lovino slightly in the shoulder. "Don't be mean!"

"Hmph." Lovino looked away, glaring at the ground.

"Anyway," Allistor rolled his eyes. "What is it you needed help with, exactly?"

Alfred leaned a bit close to Allistor, whispering lowly. "We're going to be attacked tonight."

"Tonight? By who?" Allistor blinked, furrowing his brows.

"Ivan and a few others. We're not sure how many he'll be bringing." Alfred nodded.

"I do hope we can solve this peacefully." Alice frowned, looking at her hands, which where folded neatly in her lap. "I don't wish for anyone to be hurt."

Alfred rested a hand on her shoulder. "We'll attempt to solve this peacefully for your sake."

She glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"So… shall we go to your place to further discuss this?" Allistor nodded, watching them both.

Alfred glanced up at him and gave a small nod. "Yes, follow me." He stood, pulling her up with them.

* * *

They arrived at the hide out and Alfred opened the door, allowing everyone in.

Lovino immediately wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "It smells disgusting in here and its dark!"

Feliciano elbowed his arm again. "Fratello!"

"Hold on." Alfred let out a sigh and stepped into a different room, then came back with a candle, the room being lit up.

"I'd hardly count that as better." Lovino had a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we can talk here."

Allistor nodded and as he opened his mouth to speak, someone else spoke up from somewhere inside the hide out.

"Did I hear someone!?" It was someone with a heavy Spanish accent. A Spanish man immediately ran out from around a corner with a large grin on his face. "Lovino! It is you!" He rushed towards Lovino, his arms open.

Lovino's face immediately went red and he attempted to get away, but the Spanish man grabbed him, giving him a tight hug. "Antonio! What the hell is this bastardo doing here?"

"Boss is here to help!" The Spanish man, Antonio, grinned widely, still hugging him tightly.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Lovino snapped, immediately trying to break his grip.

"You two know each other?" Alice blinked, raising a brow.

"Know each other is an understatement." A man with a French accent stepped up next to her, looking at the two. "Antonio raised Lovino."

"Hey! Let go! This isn't funny, you bastardo!" Lovino squirmed, his face a dark red.

"Aw, Lovi! Your face looks like a tomato!" Antonio grinned, poking his cheek, then immediately pulled back his finger with Lovino attempted to bite it.

"Anyway," The French man turned to her and flashed her a smirk. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. What is your name, Mon Cher?" He gently took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Her face turned a bright red and she blinked. "I-I'm Alice Kirkland."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss. Kirkland." He nodded, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"I-It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Bonnefoy." She push a strand of hair behind her ear and her blush darkened slightly.

A low growl came from Alfred's throat and Francis looked at him with a raised a brow.

"Calm the dogs! I was merely introducing myself!" Francis gave a small pout.

Alfred huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Sure. Is everyone here now?"

"Almost." Gilbert nodded, stepped up to Alfred. "Matthias has yet to come back with who he was coming with."

Alfred nodded as well. "Alright, I guess we'll wait for him. Then once everyone is introduced, I'll tell everyone what's going on."

"Right." Gilbert gave a small nod and turned to Francis and Antonio.

It was only a few minutes after when Matthias came through the door, a short haired man with a cross pinned in his hair following after.

"You're here." Alfred turned to him and nodded to the other man. "Who is this?"

"This is Lukas Bondevik." Matthias nodded, turning to the man. "He's a-"

"Acquaintance." Lukas nodded, his accent was Norwegian. "You are Alfred Jones, yes?"

Alfred nodded. "I am. Welcome."

Lukas merely nodded again.

"Now that everyone is here," Alfred turned to everyone. "I can now explain what is going on."

Everyone one gathered around and Alice stuck close to Alfred's side, watching everyone closely.

"Ivan is soon to come and try to take away Alice. We believe that he may think she might be of importance. He said if we did not hand her over, he would take her by force." Alfred spoke clearly and loudly enough for everyone to hear, looking over everyone. "We don't know how many he shall bring with him, if he brings anyone at all."

Alice reached for his hand, glancing up at him and gave a small frown.

He gripped her hand and looked down at her, then looked at everyone once again. "I wish to try and solve this peacefully."

"And if that should fail?" Lovino spoke up, furrowing his brows.

"Then we'll fight him." Alfred nodded.

"All for one girl? Why not just hand her over?" Lukas spoke up as well.

"Because she is important." Alfred narrowed his eyes at Lukas, then looked to everyone else. "Any more questions?"

"I have one!" Francis raised his hand, giving a wide, knowing smile. "Why do YOU think she's important?"

Alfred blinked and looked at Alice, who glanced up at him. He then turned back to them and gave a small shrug. "She just is. I'm not sure how she's important to them."

"Oh hon. I see." Francis raised a brow, smirking widely.

Alfred shook his head and looked at Alice once again. "Do you have anything to add?"

She looked at everyone and gave a small nod. "Thank you all for coming."

There were a few mutters from Norway and Lovino, but Feliciano and Francis immediately shouted 'you're welcome' and hugged her.

She blushed brightly and blinked a few times, then managed to worm her way out of their grasp.

Alfred rolled his eyes and hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Should we come up with a plan?" Antonio smiled brightly. "I'm pretty good at plans!"

"Like hell you are." Lovino huffed, rolling his eyes. "All you ever think of is tomatoes!"

"Not only tomatoes, Lovi." Antonio slapped a hand roughly on Lovino's back, his smile turning into a wide grin.

Alfred shook his head. "Yes, we should think of some things, should the need rise."

"In which it probably will." Matthias nodded.

"And when it does, I'll show them all my awesome skills!" Gilbert grinned, receiving a smack in the head from Matthias. "Ow! That hurt!" He glared at him and furrowed his brows.

"Alright, alright." Alfred rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you two are quite done."

"Sorry." Matthias muttered.

"Ja you are!" Gilbert continued to glare at Matthias, crossing his arms.

"Not to you!" Matthias glared back.

Alfred let out a heavy sigh and Alice gave a small giggle. "You two want to take this outside?"

"No, we're fine." Matthias shook his head.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." Alfred nodded, looking at everyone.

* * *

Alice had remained by Alfred's side, even as they all sat down to talk on the floor. Their little meeting went on for a few hours, with everyone having arguments with what to do. She soon found herself starting to doze off, her cheek resting on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred glanced at her and smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It looks like our little damsel is tired." Francis pointed out, glancing at Alice with a small smile.

"Yeah." Alfred nodded. "I'll take her to sleep. I'll be back." He gently picked her up, being careful not to wake her, and took her to his room.

She shivered slightly as she felt the cold metal of the floor and curled up in a tight ball.

He gave a sheepish smile and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Sorry," He whispered. "I know it's cold here. I'll be back in a bit."

Alice gave a soft sigh and curled into a tighter ball.

He chuckled and stood, walking back out and sat down in front of everyone again.

"So what is your relationship with her?" Francis gave a knowing smile.

Alfred blushed brightly and blinked. "R-Relationship?"

"Yeah!" Antonio nodded, giving a wide grin. "We can so see you two have some relationship."

"Well…" Alfred glanced away, his blush darkening a bit. "I love her."

"You love her?" Francis blinked, raising a brow.

"That's great!" Feliciano grinned widely, bouncing a bit from where he sat.

"No, that's not 'great'." Lovino elbowed his arm, giving him a glare. "You know Demons and Angels can't be together."

"That's right." Feliciano frowned, then grinned again. "But they love each other! They can work it out! Like Romano and Juliet!"

Alfred gave a small smile and nodded. "Feliciano's right. I don't care about rules. All I care about is my love for her and my need to protect her."

"That's very admirable of you, Alfred." Allistor spoke up, giving a small nod. "I know I can't tell you how to feel, but you know what will happen to you both if any of the higher ups found out, yes?"

"I'm aware." He nodded, crossing his arms.

"Is she?" Allistor raised a brow.

Alfred's jaw clinched and he furrowed his brows. "I… I don't know if she does."

"Of course," Francis nodded. "Those who are blinded by love tend not to think of consequences."

Alfred shook his head. "That's not important now, let's just get back to business."

Everyone agreed and they went back to planning our strategy's.

Alfred every so often glanced at the door to his room, longing to go inside and lay beside her. A small ting of pain went through his chest and he gave a small wince. He needed her. He needed to protect her. He was his world, his life. She was everything to him.

No matter what it took, he would protect her. Even if that meant he would have to give up his life, his wings, anything.

He would keep her safe.

* * *

**/AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And also, I hope you enjoyed the arrival of some new characters! Who could call that it would be these few, hm? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Alice woke up slowly, feeling a warm arm snake around her waist and pull her to a warm chest. She shivered slightly against whom ever it was, their warmth a sharp contrast to the cold floor. "How did it go?" She muttered after a long moment.

"It went well." Alfred familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Did you think up a lot of ideas?" She glanced back at him, smiling.

"Yes, we did. But you shouldn't worry about that." Alfred picked her up and laid her on him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Come on." She gave a small pout, folding her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them. "I want to know!"

"No, no." Alfred shook his head then pat hers. "You need rest. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"But I'm not-" She paused mid-sentence and yawned loudly. "Not tired."

Alfred raised a brow, giving a small smirk. "You may have just contradicted yourself. Now get some rest, we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Alright, alright." She rested her cheek on his chest and let out a sigh.

He stroked her hair gently and smiled as he soon heard her snore lightly. He held her tightly and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He watched her silently and smiled.

* * *

Alice woke up again slowly, uncurling herself from the tight ball she was in and stretched out. She cracked an eye open when she felt her fist connect with something and someone let out a sharp grunt.

Alfred brought up a hand and rubbed his jaw, his brows furrowed and frowned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She frowned and sat up. "Did I hurt you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright. Man, you do pack a mean punch, though."

"I'm sorry, really." She frowned. "I didn't mean to."

"I know, don't worry." He pat her head, smiling. "You didn't her me, just surprised me."

"Oh, alright." She frowned and laid back down, resting her cheek on his chest. "Sorry, again." She muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Quit apologizing." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

She lifted her head and glanced up at him. "Oh, alright."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, smirking against them.

She smiled and pecked his lips, then sat up once again. "So, you feel like telling me the conclusion to your talks last night?"

He let out a small sigh and leaned his head back. "Must I?"

"Yes! You said you would." She gave a small pout and furrowed her brows.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, shaking his head. "We decided that we would try to settle things diplomatically."

"That's good." She let out a small sigh and smiled. "I hope you can settle it that way. I don't want people to be hurt because of this. Because of me."

He remained silent for a moment, then reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. "No one will get hurt. I'll make sure of that. Especially you."

She shrunk back a bit and blinked. "Oh yeah? Can you make that promise?"

"Yes, I can." He smiled and pulled her down to him, kissing her passionately.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

* * *

"I wonder what's take them so long to get out of that room." Gilbert muttered, furrowing his brows as he looked to Alfred's door.

"It should be obvious what." Francis gave a knowing smile as he glanced to the door as well. "Considering how long they have been in there, one would be tempted to think those two love birds are… 'rocking the roost', as they say." He gave a sharp laugh that sounded as if he were saying; "Oh hon hon".

"They're not chicken's, Francis!" Antonio stepped up next to them, a wide grin on his face as he slapped a hand on both their shoulders. "I would consider Miss Alice to be more of a lovely Dove and Mister Alfred to be a big black Sparrow!"

"We weren't talking about literal birds, Antonio." Francis let out a small sigh and shook his head.

Antonio laughed and nodded. "I know, I know! I only tease!"

"Besides," Gilbert nodded, crossing his arms. "I would think Alfred more of a large vulture then a Sparrow."

"A vulture?" Francis blinked, furrowing his brows as he looked at Gilbert. "What would make you think that, Mon Ami?"

"After traveling and working under a man for many years, you begin to learn things about him. I believe Matthias and I know more about him than any other. Human, Angel, Demon or anything else in between." Gilbert turned to them both, his brows pulled together and a small frown causing lines to form in his cheeks.

"And why do think that he is like a vulture?" Antonio blinked, furrowing his brows slightly, his grin fading.

"Think of the qualities of a vulture. What it does. No one may like them, but they take whatever others don't want. Doing others a good service by taking carcasses or garbage off roads. Though, they are ugly creatures that are often associated with death." Gilbert looked back to Alfred's door. "He's similar in that respect.

Francis and Antonio still looked puzzled, their brows furrowed and small frowns forming on their faces.

"You see," He glanced back at them, attempting to give a small smile. "Alfred and Vultures are the same in that respect. Alfred takes the trash and such off the streets that no one wants and people still seem him as some horrid, twist creature that does not deserve to see the light of day."

Francis' eyes went wide for a moment and he blinked. "So Alfred is a-"

"A Street cleaner." Matthias spoke up suddenly behind them, startling them.

"So… Alfred does the dirty work for the higher up." Antonio blinking, looking between Gilbert and Matthias.

"He used to. He quit not too long ago, around the time he had laid eyes on that girl Alice." Matthias nodded at Alfred's door, his arms crossed. "I suspect that's why they're after her. Not only do they think she may be important, but also because she may be the key to getting him back to working for them."

"They do need someone to clean up there messes." Gilbert shrugged and shook his head.

"What did you two do?" Francis blinked. "What IS your connection to Alfred?"

Gilbert and Matthias looked at each other than shrugged.

"We were his assistance and followed after him when he quit." Gilbert nodded.

"I see." Francis nodded as well, his brows still furrowed. "Do you think he quit because of her?"

"There are many reasons to why he quit. He could found it somewhere in him that it wasn't fit for him, he could have felt that final cord of sanity in his mind begin to strain, or he could have changed his entire being by just looking at her, by falling for her." Matthias shrugged. "Only he knows why he quit, and we did not really feel like asking."

"What does a Street Cleaner do, anyway?" Antonio muttered, furrowing his brows more.

"You don't know?" Gilbert blinked and looked to Matthias, who once again shrugged. He let out a small sigh and nodded. "Well, a Street Cleaner is someone who goes around in the human world and… picks off the trash of society, so to speak."

"Trash of society?" Antonio blinked, furrowing his brows.

"Yes. Like…" Gilbert went silent and blinked. "Like, um, what do humans call them?"

A low growl coming from Alfred's door startled them all and the quickly turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway, Alice clinging tightly to his arm with a handle in hand and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Leave it at 'trash'." Alfred growled, his sharp teeth flashing in the candle light. "I don't want to hear any more talk about that subject."

They all remained silently and watched silently as Alfred led Alice to the front door of the hide out.

"Are you taking her out again?" Matthias spoke up after a moment.

"Yes, I am. If you all need me, you know where we'll be." He nodded, slowly turning back to his human self.

Alice gripped tightly to his arms, watching in silent wonder as he changed from a sharp featured, pale, cat eyed, horned being into a soft featured, tanned, sparkling blue eyed, and well-built man. She silently marveled at the feeling of his talons becoming soft, warm hands against her arm.

She felt her heard flutter wildly as he looked at her with a wide grin as he opened the door.

"Let's go!" He said happily, pulling her through the doorway into the dim light of the rising sun as it snaked through the alley way.

"Wait! Alfred!" She nearly tripped over herself as he pulled her along, but she quickly regained her composer and followed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!" He grinned widely, continuing to drag her along.

"Alfred!" She huffed, nearly tripping over herself once again.

* * *

They stopped at the park and he flashed her a brilliant smile as they walked up to the bench.

"Why don't you sit down?" He nodded to the bench. "You must be tired from trying to catch up with me!" He gave a sharp laugh at that.

"I wouldn't be so tired if you weren't in such a rush and if I didn't have to keep you from pulling my arm off." She huffed loudly, sitting down on the bench roughly. "AND if I hadn't nearly fallen flat on my face near 6 times!"

"Hey, it wasn't 6." He continued to grin and shook his head. "And besides, I would have made sure you didn't fall. I've got cat like reflexes, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bench. "It's a nice day, hm?"

Alfred blinked and glanced up, furrowing his brows. "Yeah, it is."

"Why did you want to come to the park?" She glared at him, giving a small smile.

"Can't a man drag a woman to a park and not be questioned?" He attempted to look at her seriously, but failed as he grinned widely.

"Apparently not." She smiled back and gave a small laugh.

He gave a loud laugh and stepped over to her, gently cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately.

She smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like this for a few moments, then broke the kiss, both panting with wide smiles.

"I love you." He held her tightly, rested his forehead on hers. "So much."

"I love you, too." She chuckled, pecking his lips.

"Am I… interrupting?" A familiar voice spoke up from next to them.

They both blinked and glanced at who it was.

Allistor gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no! You're not interrupting!" Alfred took a step away, giving a smile back.

"What are you doing here, Allistor?" Alice blinked, raising a brow. "I thought you would be back at Alfred's."

"I decided to take a little stroll." He shrugged. "I don't do well with tight spaces."

"I see." She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Well, since Allistor is here, I think I'll be off." Alfred nodded.

"Be off?" Alice glanced back at him and blinked. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have an errand to attend to." He gave a grin and hugged her tightly, then kissed her cheek. "I'll be back. Stay here with Allistor, alright?"

"Okay." She gave a small frown. "But hurry back, I don't want to be without you for long."

"I'll miss you every minute." He grinned widely and pecked her lips, then turned and went on his way.

She watched him leave and let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" Allistor spoke up after a moment, sitting next to her on the bench.

She blushed brightly and looked up at him. "W-Well… I guess so."

Allistor's expression was passive; he held no smile, no frown, nothing. He looked at her, his thick brows drawn together for a moment, and then they relaxed. "You know what would happen to you should they find out, yes?"

She was silent for a moment, then she furrowed his brows and frowned. "I have a… vague idea. But not really."

"Of course not." Allistor crossed his arms and nodded. "Well… do you want to know?"

She went silent for another moment, then she nodded.

"What will happen to you will be a fate worse than my own." He leaned back against the bench. "Far worse."

"What would happen?" She blinked, shrinking back against the bench.

Allistor glanced up at the sky for a moment, then looked back at her. "You will suffer a fate far worse than having your wings removed. You'll die all over again, but this time you won't die physically. You will not be turned into a Demon and you will certainly not be an Angel again. You will be nothing."

"Nothing?" She blinked slowly and cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean? I have to be something!"

"No, nothing." Allistor shook his head. "You won't exist."

She looked away for a moment, then sighed. "I don't care what happens. I love him and that's that."

Allistor remained silent, then furrowed his brows and frowned. "Alright, I understand that. I just wanted you to be aware of what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, now I'm aware and I don't care." She turned up her nose, looking away.

They were both silent for a long time and after a moment, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Allistor stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. "He's not going to be coming back for a while yet."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, blinking.

Allistor let out a heavy sigh. "If I tell you, you have to take this into consideration. Don't freak out."

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?"

"Just say you won't." Allistor shook his head.

"Alright, I won't." She muttered, furrowing her brows.

Allistor let out another sigh and nodded. "Alfred went back to face Ivan."

She blinked and stayed silent for a moment, then shook her head. "That's not funny, Allistor."

"I'm not trying to be gunny. I'm being serious." He furrowed his brows. "He wanted to protect you, so he came up with this plan to keep you away a keep you safe. He wanted me to come down here to the park and keep you out of harm's way."

Her eyes went wide and she blinked once again. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Now don't freak out." Allistor sat up, watching her.

"He… He can't be out there! He said he had an errant to run!" She glanced around, her heart beginning to race wildly. "He can't be there! He'll get hurt! I have to get back and help him!"

"Listen, Alice! He went to protect you! You being there will not help him what so ever!" Allistor furrowed his brows, leaning forward.

"No, I have to get back. He needs me. I can't let him do this alone. What if they don't want to settle this diplomatically? What if they start fighting? He'll need me." She stood, a deep frown set on her face, causing lines to appear in her cheeks.

"He won't need you Alice. You'll just cause him problems." He stood as well.

"No, I have to. I have to go and help him." She shook her head, beginning to walk away.

Allistor grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince and come to a halt. "Alfred said for me to keep you safe."

"If you want to keep me safe," She turned to him, giving a sharp glare. "Then come with me."

"I can't let you go, it's too dangerous." Allistor glared back.

"I'm going with or without you, so make up your mind quickly." She jerked her arm out of his hand and stormed off.

She walked down the sidewalk for a while, then quickly cut into a dark alleyway, seeing it as a shortcut back to Alfred's hide out. She sniffed as she crossed her arms, rubbing at them as she could feel a chill slowly start to creep up her back. She continued to walk and frowned as she began to feel the chill grow worse. She shivered and glanced behind her, she saw a large shadow stretch out over the alley.

Her eyes went wide and she picked up her pace. She shivered again and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

She felt a presents over her and she started a brisk jog, but it never left. It only grew stronger. She felt a growing since of dread wash over her and she came to an abrupt halt and turn around.

What she saw was not a man. It was a large, pale, black haired, horned demon. It's red, cat like eyes narrowed and as they looked her over.

She opened a mouth to scream, but it quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

It let out a low, ferial growl and barred its sharp teeth at her, looking like a large dog prepared to bite into her at any moment. It leaned its face close to hers and whispered lowly, it's voice was raspy and it growled out every word.

"Don't make a sound. I have you, and no amount of screaming will help you." Its eyes narrowed more, it's large, bat-like wings wrapping around her. "Sir Ivan will be pleased to know I have found you, and since we have you, he can rip the throat out of that one trouble maker. Alfred."

Her eyes went wide and she trembled. She could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"This will be over before it even started." It smirked widely, flashing it's fangs.

She closed her eyes tightly and continued to tremble.

They couldn't kill him.

They couldn't.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the late update! I was without internet for awhile so I couldn't publish. I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend, if not then, then the weekend after that. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Alfred landed heavily on a large rooftop, his group landing behind him. He stepped over to the middle of the rooftop, watching the tall man that stood before him carefully.

"Privet, Alfred." Ivan gave a wide smile, flashing sharp teeth. There was nothing friendly about this smile.

"Ivan." Alfred nodded, his expression passive.

"So you wished to settle this diplomatically?" Ivan raised a brow, his smile growing wider with every word.

"Yes, I did." He nodded again, shifting his weight to another foot.

"That's just like you, isn't it? All talk and no bite. We may try to settle this diplomatically, then. But I doubt you will much agree to a little compromise I have devised for this very situation." Ivan's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"And what is that compromise?" His eyes narrowed at Ivan and he the corners of his mouth began to twitch.

"You just hand over the girl and everything will be fine." Ivan swept an arm, his smirk widening. "You hand her over, you both live and you come back and work for the higher ups."

Alfred let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Like I would agree to something like that! I left that place for a reason."

"And that reason was not accepted. They want you back and they want her too. Two birds, one stone." Ivan nodded.

Alfred sneered and glared. "I will never go back and they will never have her!"

"We'll see about that." Ivan sneered back, his eyes narrow. He quickly turned and a group of demons quickly landed behind him.

Alfred's eyes went wide, Ivan's numbers where greater than his own. He quickly turned to his own group, their expressions the same as his.

Gilbert's eyes were searching through the group of demons, when his eyes finally landed on what he sought, they seemed to widen more.

A low growl came from Ivan from across the roof, drawing Alfred's attention back to him.

"If you cannot agree to my compromise then I guess we'll have to settle this a different way." Ivan narrowed his eyes. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. "Go!"

His men rushed forward, as did Alfred's. The group clashed together and they clawed at each other.

Feliciano and Lovino kept at a distance, not really getting into the fight. They stuck together at the very edge of the rooftop.

Gilbert stood staring at a tall, well-built demon before him. His hair was slicked back and he stared at Gilbert with no emotion.

"Bruder," Gilbert breathed, staring at the demon with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The demon before him sneered, flashing his sharp teeth.

Gilbert blinked and glanced around. "Why are you with Ivan?"

"Isn't it obvious, 'Bruder'?" The demon spit out the word with as much distain as he could.

Anger boiled up in Gilbert and he growled, flashing his own fangs at the other demon. "Why, Ludwig?"

'Ludwig' gave a sharp laugh and a wide smirk. "Working for Ivan is much more efficient then working with anyone else! Especially so then working for that halfwit, Alfred."

A growl rose from Gilbert's throat and he charged at Ludwig, clawing and biting at him.

Ivan eyed Alfred as they circled around each other like stalking cats.

A low growl escaped Alfred as his eyes narrowed.

"Shall you not rethink my proposal?" Ivan growled out, sneering.

"No." Alfred growled lowly, his lips pulling back in a snarl.

"Then you all shall die needlessly."

They charged at each other then, letting out an enraged cries as they clashed together, clawing and biting at each other.

* * *

A loud cry erupted through the alley and Alice barely had time to register what was happening when something forcefully slammed into the demon holding her, sending the creature stumbling backwards and forced it to let her go.

The demon crouched and let out a snarling growl, glancing around for the offender.

Alice's mind finally caught up and she saw Allistor standing before her, panting heavily.

"Go, Alice! Run!" He shouted loudly, narrowing his eyes.

"B-But… Allistor." She blinked and looked to the demon, who seemed to be slowly started to regain himself. "He'll tear you up."

"I may not have my wings, but I can still give a bloody good fight. Long enough for you to get away." Allistor gave a small smirk and nod. "Now go, Alice!"

Her eyes went wide as she saw the demon lung at her, but Allistor was quick to intercept.

He clashed with the demon, the demon digging its claws into his arms. He let out a pained grunt and quickly turned to her. "Alice! Go!"

She hesitated a moment, then nodded, turning quickly and took off down the alley way. Her heart beat widely and she panted, not daring to look back as she heard Allistor give a pained cry. She took a quick turn and found the hideout. She felt tears beginning to fill his eyes as she opened the door and noticed no one around.

She looked all over the hideout, but seeing no one, she quickly returned outside and glanced up. An idea suddenly struck her and she took off to a nearby building, she managed to sneak her way inside and made her way to the stairwell. She climbed up to the top and opened the door, searching around almost frantically as she stepped out on the roof.

Her eyes scanned over the many roof tops that surrounded her, then she saw them. They were two roof tops away and where clawing at each other. Her eyes went wide as she saw Alfred and Ivan tangled together, clawing and biting at each other.

She saw the Vargas brothers attempting to stay away from the fight, only even having to knock away anyone that came too close to them. She spotted Feliciano glance over and her and his eyes went wide, he immediately turned to Lovino.

She quickly turned and went back down the stairs, rushing out of the building and down two blocks. She busted through a large door and rushed up the stairs. Her heart beat wildly as she burst through the door to the roof top.

And then everything stopped, everyone halted mid-bite or mid-claw and stared at her.

Her breath caught as she looked at everyone, they all looked badly beaten.

Alfred's eyes went wide as he looked at her, he opened his mouth to speak but was punched roughly by Ivan.

Alice covered her mouth and let out a gasp as Alfred stumbled away, a hand on his cheek.

"This will make things easier." Ivan smirked widely and grabbed Alfred's neck. "First, I will kill you, then I will take her." Ivan barred his fangs, leaning his face closer to Alfred's face.

"No!" Alice attempted to run forward, but she was grabbed around the waist from behind. She fought against her capture and cried out in aggravation.

"Alice!" The voice that came from behind her was Italian, but she did not stop fighting. "Calm down, damn it!"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lovino, his brows furrowed and his eyes wide. She did not stop struggling.

"Stop! You can't be here!" Feliciano was soon there, putting his hands on her shoulders and directed her towards the door.

"S-Stop!" She struggled against him and she broke his grip, only to have Lovino quickly grab her. "I-I have to help Alfred!"

"You can't!" Lovino growled, pushing her to the door. "You are no help here! You'll only get in the way!"

Suddenly, Alice saw a blur of black in the corner of her eye, then someone was standing before, blood dripping from his fangs and claws.

She knew this demon, she has seen him before.

He was the one from the alley, the one that Allistor was fighting.

"There you are~" The demon purred slightly. "Your little friend was a hassle, but I've taken care of him. And now you're exactly where you should be."

"W-What did you do to Allistor?" She could feel tears already beginning to well up in his eyes.

"As I said," The demon cocked his head slightly, his eyes narrowing. "I took care of him."

"Step aside, bastardo." Lovino let out a low growl, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

The demon let out a low chuckle then narrowed his eyes once again and let out a low growl. "Like hell I will. To get out, you have to go through me."

Lovino looked to Feliciano, who hesitated a moment then gave a small nod. Lovino then turned back to the demon and launched himself at him.

Alice stared in amazement as the Italian tackled the demon. She thought the Vargas Brothers were supposed to detest violence, but here was one of them now, clawing at his face with as much fury as he could muster.

"Come on!" Feliciano grabbed her arm, pulling her passed the two as they fought and down the stair well, then out of the building.

"Wait! Feliciano!" She struggled against him as they stepped out into the street. "Let me go! I have to go back!"

"You can't!" Feliciano kept a surprisingly strong grip on her arm, pulling her down the street. "You can't be near there!"

She firmly planted her heels and came to a stop, causing Feliciano to do the same and glance back at her. "Why can't I be there? Why can't I help Alfred?"

"I'll tell you why." Feliciano sighed. "But you have to promise to follow me, okay?"

"Okay." She muttered, shrinking back as Feliciano became rather serious quickly.

"You can't be there because you'll be too great of a distraction for everyone else, especially Alfred. Alfred had Ivan pretty beat up before you barged in, then Ivan got the upper hand." Feliciano shook his head.

"A… distraction?" She blinked, frowning.

"Yes, now come on. My Fratello is buying us some time to get away." Feliciano gripped her arm tightly once again and they took off down the street.

She attempted her best to keep up with the Italian, but he was too fast, so she quickly fell behind and was nearly dragged down the street.

They heard an enraged cry from the roof top and Feliciano's eyes went wide, his pace picking up.

Alice dared a glance back and her eyes went wide as she saw Ivan flying up over the roof top, then his eyes landed on her and Feliciano, and he sneered.

She quickly turned away and attempted to run faster, but she was quickly running out of breath. She panted heavily and just barely kept up with the Italian. Now she knew why the Vargas brothers where so good at avoiding fights, but there was one fight they couldn't avoid.

Ivan landed heavily in front of them, causing them to come to an abrupt halt. He sneered at her as he slowly stood to his full, menacing height, his red eyes narrowed and full of rage. His mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth as he spoke. "Finally, I have you."


	12. Chapter 12

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Alfred clawed and bit at Ivan after he saw Feliciano and Lovino take her away. He let out a sharp cry as Ivan swiped at his face, catching him just below his eye. He stumbled back, a hand clamped to his eye as blood slowly began to pour out as if it was tears.

Ivan took this opportunity to thrust his wings quickly down, flinging himself into the air and glanced around for where Alice was. Once his eyes landed on her in the streets, he sneered and took off.

"No!" Alfred screamed, balling his hands into fists. "Get back here!" He thrust his wings down, flinging himself into the air. He spotted Ivan as he landed in front of Alice and Feliciano and quickly took off in that direction.

He pushed himself forehead as much as he could, his wings straining. He came close and prepared himself for impacted, curling up slightly as he slammed full force into Ivan and slammed him against a nearby building.

Ivan let out a sharp cry as Alfred dug his claws into his shoulders.

"Don't touch her." Alfred glared dangerously, his voice nothing but a low growl. "I swear, I will tear your throat out."

Ivan growled and brought up a hand, swiping his clawed against Alfred's face once again, catching his cheek.

Alfred let out a sharp hiss of pain and stumbled back slightly, cupping his cheek.

Ivan seized this opportunity and punched him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. His eyes then found Alice being dragged down the street by Feliciano. He let out a low growl and took off once again. He quickly came up behind them and grabbed Alice roughly by the shoulders, swiping at Feliciano to make him let go.

Alice screamed as he flew up into the air, high over the roof tops. Her eyes quickly glanced around for any sign of Alfred, but she found none. She could feel desperation start to kick in and she franticly called out for him.

He quickly clamped a clawed hand over her mouth and hissed, continuing to go up.

She could feel hot tears beginning to streak down her cheeks as he took her to the top of the tallest building in the city.

He dropped her onto the roof and landed heavily behind her.

She immediately stood and tried to make her way to the edge of the roof top, but Ivan immediately had a hold of her arm.

"Don't be so quick to leave now." Ivan gave a wide smirk. "That's a 50 story drop."

She glared at him and attempted to pull her arm out of his grip, but he was too strong. "Alfred will be here soon and you'll regret touching me!"

Ivan gave a loud laugh and then glared at her, giving a low growl. "Will he, now? As I seem to recall, I have been the one to give him a good beating."

She attempted to pull her arm away once again, but failed and made Ivan laugh once again. "What do you want with me, anyhow?" She glared at him, her determination wavering slightly as she saw a hint of utter insanity in his eyes.

"That's not something you should be concerned about right now."

Ivan let go of her arm for a brief moment, but that moment was enough time for her to quickly make a dash for the edge of the roof top.

She glanced down the side of the build, her heart fluttering wildly as she saw the long drop. She diverted her attention from that and glanced around for any sign of Alfred.

"It looks like you're little 'Hero' is not coming to save you." She could hear the smirk in Ivan's tone and it made her skin crawl. "He sees how fruitless it is to fight me. I will have you either way."

"N-No!" She quickly turned around, glaring at Ivan, his hands balled into fists at her side. "Alfred could never give up on me! And I would never give up on him! He just needs a little time, is all. You'll see. He'll be here soon and he'll make you pay!"

"You hold such high hoped for such a pitiful creature." Ivan turned up his nose slightly, a look of disgust covering his face.

"He's not pitiful!" She could feel tears beginning to sting the corners of her eyes and she shook her head.

"Oh, if only you knew what your beloved Alfred did before you." Ivan narrowed his eyes, but held a wide smirk.

"What he… did?" She blinked then shook her head. "What happened in the past is in the past, it's unimportant."

"You're beloved Alfred was a street cleaner. He took people that this world could not care less about and dragged them to hell." Ivan said with a hint of amusement. "Then the idiot grew a conscious when he met you and now we have no one to clean up for us."

Her eyes went wide and she quickly shook he head. "As I said, that's unimportant."

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "Is it really?"

"Y-Yes! It's in the past!" She could start to feel anger begin to bubble up in her and she balled up a fist tightly.

"You know I'll kill him if he comes up here, yes?" Ivan raised a brow. "And he knows that. That's why he's not here. He doesn't want to die for you."

"Shut up!" She brought up her fist, nailing him right in his large nose.

He let out a sharp hiss of pain and clutched his nose, then glanced up at her and glared. "You stupid-" He growled lowly and grabbed her neck tightly.

She gasped for breath and gripped at Ivan's hand. She attempted to speak, but she could force no words out.

Ivan sneered and stepped closer to the edge of the roof top, holding her over it. "You know, my bosses never said anything about bringing you in alive. I'm sure they would understand if I brought them your scattered remains."

She felt tears once against well up in her eyes and she gripped his hand tightly.

"And you Angels little oath to never us your wings in The World Between is just perfect." His grip on her neck tightened slightly and she opened her mouth to gasp.

"Let her go, Ivan!" A low growl came from being Ivan and Alice attempted to see over his shoulder, but saw nothing.

A wide smirk slowly slipped across Ivan features, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, you're finally here."

"Let her go!" The growling turned feral and louder.

"If you insist." Ivan's grip on her throat lessened and she slipped from his hand.

She plummeted down the side of the building, she attempted to scream, but she had to air and whatever she had left from being choked was immediately knocked out of her by the force of the wind.

"No!" Alfred cried, rushing forward and raised his wings to take off.

Ivan immediately grabbed one of his wings, jerking it to the side roughly.

Alfred let out a sharp cry of pain as he felt muscle being torn and the joint nearly being knocked loose.

"Don't be so quick to join her!" Ivan laughed, pulling a bit harder on his wing, enjoying his screams of pain. "You shall join her soon! But I think I'll have some fun with you first." He pulled against Alfred's wing with all the force he could muster and gave a satisfied grunt when there was a sickening crack and Alfred let out a, to anyone else, heart shattering cry of pain.

Alfred's whole body jerked and he collapse to the ground as Ivan let go of his wing. His wing hung limply by his side, a small bone breaking out of the skin where it connected to his back.

Ivan let out a small growl and stepped over him, hovering his boot over his uninjured wing. "If you had just handed the girl over to me this would not be happening. You would not die, you would return to doing your job as you used to." With that, Ivan brought down his boot on the middle joint of his wing and smirked widely as there was a sickening snap and Alfred cried out once again.

"You're so weak and pathetic." Ivan growled, grabbing Alfred by his neck and held him up, looking him over. Both wings where misshapen and dripping with dark blood. "I can't believe they allowed a small pup like you do the job in the first place." Ivan's hold on his neck tightened for a moment, then he tossed him to the edge of the roof top.

Alfred let out a sharp cry as he landed on his back, on his wings. He shook violently as he dared a glance over the edge of the building. He stared at the point where he would imagine Alice would have landed and his heart shattered. At this height, he couldn't see the ground. His eyes went wide as he felt a pressure on his ankle and glanced back to see Ivan standing there, his heavy boot setting on his foot.

Ivan sneered and pressed his boot down, another crack being heard and Alfred screamed once again.

Alfred shook violently and anger started to override his pain. He attempted to use his other leg and kicked up straight between Ivan's legs, but Ivan was too quick and grabbed his foot just before he connected.

"Almost." Ivan smirked more, his smirk sick and twisted. "But almost isn't good enough." He twists his entire leg. Another snap, another scream.

Ivan took a step back and knelt down, reaching into his boot. "Now there's no chance you can get away." He slowly slipped out a long, thin dagger from his boot and stood, walking back over to Alfred.

"T-That's-" Alfred shook as he laid eyes on the shining blade, its tip as sharper than any he had seen before.

"The only blade that can permanently kill a demon OR angel." Ivan nodded, passing the dagger between his hands. "It was given to me by my boss for this very mission."

Alfred eyes went wide and he attempted to move away from him, but found he found could not move. His heart beat wildly as he saw Ivan raise the blade slightly.

"This will end." Ivan growled, taking the blade in both hands as he raised it over Alfred's chest. As he brought down the dagger to Alfred's chest, something crashed into him and knocked him back. As he slowly regained himself, her glanced up to see Alice, her giant white wings stretching up high above her head.

Alice stepped over to where the dagger lay on the ground and picked it up, glancing over at Ivan. She took a few steps close to him, the dagger gripped tightly in her hands.

"W-Wait now!" Ivan back up away from her, to the edge of the building. "Let's not be rash, Alice!"

"Rash?" Alice blinked and slowly cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I won't be rash." She stood over him, gripping the handle of the blade so tight her knuckles turned white. "I'll do the only rational thing." She brought up the blade, taking it into both of her hands, and plunged it into his chest.

Ivan opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. His eyes slowly glazed and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Alice gave a disgusted grunt as she pulled the blade from his chest, then made her way back to Alfred, collapsing to her knees next to him.

His eyes where closed and he didn't appear to be breathing.

Her heart beat wildly as she looked him over, assessing all his damage. Everything but his arms appeared to be broke. She gently placed a hand on his chest and shook him slightly. "Alfred? Alfred, it's over, you can wake up now."

Alfred made no sound, no attempt to open his eyes, he simply laid there, blood slowly starting to pool around him and blood beginning to trail out of the corner of his mouth.

"A-Alfred?" She shook him more, then her eyes went wide as she felt something warm under her fingers. She lifted her hand and looked at it, it was covered in blood. She quickly pulled back his shirt and gave a small gasp. He had been stabbed, right over his stomach.

She started to become frantic and shook him harder. "Alfred! Alfred, wake up! Alfred, please!"

"He's not… going to wake up." She glanced behind her and saw Ivan slowly sit himself up, not completely dead yet. "He's too… wounded. That knife wound… did it in for him."

Alice could feel tears beginning to stream down her cheeks and she shook her head. "No! You lie!"

"Do I?" Ivan slowly raised a brow. "Look at him for yourself. That blade might not have been the real blade that permanently ends Demons and Angels, but it does some damage."

She glanced down at the blade in her hand and shook violently. It was coated in blood. She dropped the blade and looked back at Alfred. She felt every part of her ache as she gently brushed a hand against his cheek. "A-Alfred. Please, wake up. You promised me you wouldn't get hurt."

"I guess he broke that promise and then some." Ivan let out a dry chuckle and coughed.

"Why don't you just die already?" Alice growled, glaring at him. She returned her attention back to Alfred and gently shook him again. "Come on, Alfred."

"Your calls to him are fruitless, he can't here you anymore." Ivan muttered just loud enough for her to catch.

"Shut up!" Tears began to freely stream down her cheeks as she leaned down, gently pressing her lips to Alfred's.

When Alfred remained unfazed, she finally let out a sob and rested her head on his chest, her shoulders shaking violently.

After a long moment, she lifted her head and looked to Ivan, his eyes where closed now. She could tell he was dead. She looked back to Alfred and her shoulders shook.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed, taking one of his hands and gripped it tightly. "This is all because of me. I wish we could go back to when you where my tour guide." She gently reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face and gave a small, sad smile. "Don't worry, Alfred. We'll be together, always."

She grabbed the dagger once again, gripping the handle tightly. Tears streaked down her face as she pointed the dagger at herself, holding it out with both hands. She plunged the dagger as deep as she could into her chest, giving a pained cry and shook violently.

She fell forward, her head resting on Alfred's shoulder, blood slowly trickling out of her mouth. She stared at Alfred's face for a long moment; he looked so calm, so peaceful. There was only one thing going through her mind now.

* * *

_"Do you see now why I followed you? Why I protected you? Why I showed you around the city?"_

_She continued to pant softly and blinked, shaking her head._

_"I'm in love with you, Miss Kirkland." He smirked more as her face turned a dark shade of red. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I have loved you."_

_"A-Alfred." She shrunk a bit._

_"You don't have to say you love me back. I just wanted you to know." He glanced away, his cheeks turning a dark pink._

_She stayed silent for a moment, then placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her, and leaned up kissing him passionately._

* * *

Their first night. Oh, how she loved that night. It was still fresh in her mind. She slowly reached up with what strength she had left and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek, turning his head to face her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as tears once again began to flow.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthias landed on the tallest building in the city, being followed by the others.

Gilbert released a heavily battered Allistor as they landed, allowing him to stumble out and look around.

At first, their eyes landed on Ivan, then their eyes landed on the two that laid together.

Allistor's heart sank as he limped over to the two, immediately collapsing to his knees.

"Damn." Gilbert muttered, following after and stood behind Allistor.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Allistor spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Two star crossed lovers… it's almost as if Shakespeare himself was here, guiding the events that have unfolded."

Matthias stepped up beside him and nodded. "It is such a pity, though. But perhaps, in another life, they shall be together again."

"One can only hope." Allistor nodded, then gently brushed his fingers against Alice's cheek, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "I trust that these two will see each other again. Be it in this world or another, they shall find each other."

* * *

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head.  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." – Princes Escalus, Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

* * *

**/AN: Amazing ending, right?**


	13. Epilogue

Hetalia – Angels and Demons

Fem! Angel! England x Demon! America

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Arthur sat in the back of a hay cart, whistling a cheerful tune. He was so glad to be in the new land, now he could finally have another territory to call his own. If it wasn't for that French Frog, Francis, he would already have the land all to himself.

He jumped off the cart and waved the driver off as he stepped off the road and into a tree line. He fought through the trees and finally made his way into a small clearing. He stepped out with a confident air and soon found someone sitting in the middle of the field.

"Hello there, boy." He flashed the person, a child, a smile as they slowly turned around.

The child was a boy; his hair was short and was a dark blonde, his eyes a sparkling blue that shimmered in the sunlight. He even clutched a small bunny to his chest and gently pat its head more gently then Arthur had ever seen a child handle anything.

"You don't have to call me 'boy', you know." The boy gave a small pout, hugging the bunny. "I have a name."

"Of course you do." Arthur's smile turned sweet and he knelt before him. "Why don't you go ahead and tell me your name?"

"I'm Aw-fwed!" The boy grinned brightly.

It was very obvious the boy had problems pronouncing L's and R's, so Arthur put two and two together.

"Alfred?" He raised a brow, the name seemed so familiar to him, but he could not place where he had heard it before.

"Yep!" The boys grin widened. "What's you-w name?"

"My name is Arthur." He smiled back.

"Aw-thuw." The boy blinked in confusion, obviously trying out his name.

Arthur gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Yes, Arthur. I guess we can work on your pronunciation at a later point." After a moment, he glanced around. "Are you alone here?"

"Yep!" Alfred nodded, hugging the bunny. "Except bunny is here, so I'm not alone!"

"I mean, don't you have parents?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Paw-ents?"Alfred blinked, furrowing his brows. "You mean mom and dad?"

"Yes, your mum and dad. Where are they?" Arthur nodded.

Alfred went silent for a moment, then shrugged. "Momma sent me away and never came back for me, I never had a daddy."

Arthur felt a small ache in his chest at that, but gave a small smile. "Well, how would you like to become my little brother?"

Alfred blinked again and gave a wide grin. "I'd like that! I can call you my big bwo-thew!"

Arthur seemed to be taken aback by that, his mind traveling to his own elder brothers and how awful they treated him. After a moment, he brushed his thumb against his nose and continued to smile. "How about you just call me Arthur?"

"Okay Aw-thuw!" Alfred nodded, continuing to grin widely.

"Good." Arthur nodded, standing to his full height and extended a hand down to him. "How about you and I go home then?"

"Okay!" Alfred took his hand and his grin turned into a smile.

Arthur took a moment and watched him as he clung to his hand, then he lead him out of the clearing, then out of the tree line and out to the road.

They walked along the road for a long while when Alfred suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Arthur blinked, stopping as well and glanced down at him.

"I'm sweepy." Alfred muttered, rubbing at his eye.

"I see. Here, let me help with that." Arthur picked him up and placed him on his hip. "There, is that better."

"Yes, thank you, Aw-thuw." Alfred rested his cheek on his shoulder.

Arthur smiled and continued walking. As he walked, he couldn't help but glance at Alfred from the corner of his eye. He suddenly had this urge to protect him, to be there for him. He couldn't explain what he felt for that small boy, but he knew, whatever it was, it was strong.

And as the years passed on, that feeling grew stronger. Even after the boy had broken his heart and left him all alone.

Now, as he sat silently at a meeting with his peers, he caught himself glancing across the table and remarking on how that small boy became what he was today. A tall, broad man with a IQ so high he felt obliged to hide it by acting like a complete imbecile.

Alfred glanced at him as well, welcoming the distraction from the boring meeting as one of their colleagues droned on about the current affairs of their country, and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Arthur found his cheeks heating up and he quickly glanced away, looking back to the person currently addressing the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting, as Arthur stuffed papers into his briefcase, Francis waltzed up to him with a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, Mon Ami!" Francis leaned against the table next to him. "I noticed the way you were looking at dear Alfred during the meeting!"

"You didn't notice anything FROG because I wasn't looking at him." Arthur growled lowly, closing his briefcase. "Why would I want to look at that idiot?"

"Oh hon hon~" Francis laughed his signature laugh and followed Arthur as he moved to leave. "You know, there's enough sexual tension between the two of you it's almost palpable!"

"Shut up, you frog!" Arthur felt his face heat up once again and her glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Francis raised a brow. "Arthur, I am the master of Amour! I can smell it from ten feet away!"

"J-Just shut up!" Arthur shook his head. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

They both fell silent as they stepped out of the meeting room and spotted Alfred leaning against the wall across the hallway.

"I shall leave you two." Francis grinned widely and took off down the hall.

"That damn frog." Arthur muttered, glaring after him. "He doesn't know what he's going on about."

"Are you ready to go?" Alfred raised a brow, looking after Francis then glanced back at Arthur.

Arthur let out a small sigh and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Alfred smiled and leaned off the wall, stepping up beside him. "Okay, good. I'm starving!"

Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'll make you something when we get home."

"Um… actually, I was planning on taking you out today." Alfred smiled.

"Taking me out?" Arthur blinked and raised a brow. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, I know." Alfred shrugged and playfully elbowed him. "I just want to take you out. You can't tell me you haven't wanted to get out of the house for something other than work."

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded, then flashed a smile.

Alfred laughed and leaned a bit closer to him, brushing the back of his hand against Arthur's.

Arthur continued to smile, his cheeks heating up slightly as he gripped Alfred's hand.

"I love you." Alfred whispered, leaning closer.

"I love you too, idiot." Arthur muttered, pushing him away.

They both laughed and smiled at each other.

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
While loving someone deeply give you courage." –Lao Tzu_

**THE END**

* * *

**/AN: And that's the end. I hope you all liked it and thank you all for reading!  
**


End file.
